The Christmas Cottage
by MackenzieW
Summary: In Storybrooke, there is a special cottage. It is said that couples who spend a night there at Christmastime will be blessed with happiness and true love for the rest of their lives. Regina Mills doesn't believe in such fairy tales...until she is forced to spend a night there with her ex-boyfriend, Robin Locksley, ahead of their best friends' Christmas wedding. Outlaw Queen AU
1. Time

**The Christmas Cottage**

**MackenzieW**

**A/N: Happy Advent everyone! Here is my gift for the OQ Advent story, which was the one chosen to kick off the calendar! It's a long one so I'm dividing it up in chapters. I hope you all enjoy this story based on the Hallmark movie "The Christmas Cottage." **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time**

Regina thanked her driver as she opened the car door. She shivered as the December cold filled the car. Stepping out into it, she closed the door behind her and quickly hurried toward the front door of the building in front of her. Reaching out, she wrapped her gloved hand around the golden handle and pulled the door toward her. The scent of pine wafted past her, coming off the festive wreath hanging on the door. It sent a pang through her heart but she pushed it aside as she strode into the warm building.

She stopped at her mailbox, opening it and finding it empty. Figuring her fiancé already checked it, she closed the door and continued into the main part of the lobby. It was decorated for the season with wreaths hung on the walls and in between the elevators. An evergreen bough entwined with colored lights lined the desk where security sat and a tall artificial tree sat in one corner, its lights twinkling and fake presents resting underneath it. To complete the festive atmosphere, holiday music played over the speakers and in the elevators.

It all seemed such a stark contrast to how her day had been. She was still trying to process everything that had happened as she passed their night security guard, Thomas. He tipped his hat to her as she headed straight for the elevator bank, in no mood to talk to anyone but her fiancé. Maybe then it would all feel real.

As she rode up in the elevator, her mind was a jumble of thoughts and she got lost in trying to sort them out. She jumped as the elevator arrived at her floor and the doors opened. Taking a deep breath, she exited the elevator and headed down the hallway to her apartment. Regina pulled out her keys and opened the door, stepping inside. "Daniel? I'm home."

He didn't respond but that wasn't unusual. Daniel often continued working after he left the office and he liked to listen to music when he did so, meaning he likely hadn't heard her. She knew he was home because the mail sat on the table where they kept it. Regina looked through the items and determined nothing needed her immediate attention.

After hanging up her coat and scarf, she headed down the hallway and entered the bedroom they had converted into Daniel's office. It was painted white with wood floors and decorated with framed black and white photographs of famous buildings. His drawing table was located by the large window in the room, giving him a gorgeous view of the Manhattan skyline as he worked.

Daniel sat there, earbuds in his ear as his head bopped along to whatever song he was listening to. His pencil flew across the paper in front of him, sketching out a building Regina knew was going to be magnificent once it was built. She hated to interrupt him when he was in a groove but she needed to talk to him, so she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and twisted his body to look at who had disturbed him, relaxing when he saw it was her. Daniel took out the earbuds and smiled at her. "Hey, babe. You just get home?"

"Yes," she replied, kissing him. She studied the building he was drawing, noting that it didn't look familiar. "Is this new?"

"It is," he confirmed. "With luck, this is going to win the bid and become the new centerpiece for the Belfrey Center in Seattle."

Excitement and pride filled her, pushing her other feelings to the side. She knew his firm was going to submit a bid to Midas Industries but there hadn't been a decision about which architect would be the one to design it. Daniel had been talking about it for almost two months and she knew he had been campaigning hard to be the one they chose. His hard work had paid off.

"Congratulations!" she said, rubbing his back. "This is a big deal!"

"Well, we haven't secured the contract yet," he said. "This is just for the bid."

"You were still chosen out of all the architects in your firm to create the bid. That means that they respect and value your work. Even you don't get the bid, this is the start of big things from you. I just know it," she told him.

He grinned. "Thanks. How was your day?"

The question brought her crazy and confusing day back to the forefront of her mind. Her good mood disappeared as she grew somber. "It was bad."

"Bad? How?" he asked, frowning.

"Albert Spencer died," she replied. "He had a heart attack last night. Or at least that's the assumption since the janitor found him stiff and cold at his desk this morning."

Daniel's eyes widened a bit. "How awful! What happens now?"

She sighed, leaning against the wall as she felt fatigue take over. "I think they're still working that out. We spent the day contacting all his clients. They are thankfully understanding and were expecting our work for them to pause for the holidays anyway. So now I guess it's just the funeral and then figuring out who will be working with his clients after the New Year."

"Are they going to replace him? Make someone else partner in his stead?" Daniel asked. She could see the wheels turning in his head and it made the knot in her stomach tighten even more, not loosen.

"I don't know," she replied. "Everyone was talking about it but I think the other partners aren't going to focus on that until after the New Year."

He nodded, rubbing her arm with a smile. "You're a shoo-in for it, you know. You're one of their best lawyers. Spencer had to know that or he wouldn't have kept you on his team."

She knew he had a point but still shook her head. "I think Spencer was grooming Arthur King to take his place and he's probably going to get it. Aside from Mal Draco, it's pretty much a good old boys club."

"That's not fair," Daniel replied, crossing his arms as he frowned.

"I know," she replied. "But think about it. How many women are in top level positions at your firm?"

He was silent before shrugging. "No company is perfect. I hope ours changes soon. But I can't focus on that. I need to focus on this."

Daniel tapped the paper on his desk and she nodded. "Right. Just like I can't focus on what the firm will do. I need to focus on Mary Margaret's wedding. Which reminds me—did you ask Thomas downstairs to put a hold on our mail and newspaper?"

"Oh." Daniel paused but the sheepish grin he gave her when he forgot about something and was embarrassed by it did not appear. Instead, he stayed somber as he said: "We need to talk about that."

"You're not coming," she said, backing away from him. She didn't pose it as a question—she just knew. Disappointment flooded through her as she pressed her hand to her stomach. "We've been planning this for months. I was really excited to go away with you."

"I know," he replied soothingly, rubbing her arms. "We can plan another getaway, one where there's no one else. Maybe we can spend Valentine's Day on a tropical beach."

"It wasn't just about us going away together," she replied softly. "I was looking forward to going to the wedding with you. For us to hang out with my family and friends in my hometown. You've hardly spent any time with them."

He sighed. "I know and I understand it's important to you."

"But," she prompted, hearing it in his voice. It made her feel even angrier.

"That's all your past," he said. "I'm more interested in our future."

Daniel slid his hand down her left arm until he could raise her hand up. She glanced down at the large square cut diamond sitting on a platinum band studded with smaller diamonds on her ring finger. Her heart melted a bit and she smiled softly. "Our future," she repeated.

"A future that will be even brighter if I nail this design," he said, letting go of her hand as he motioned to his drawing. He gave her an earnest look as he continued: "And that's why I need to stay here so I can work on it. I can't afford to be distracted right now."

Her ire rose again and she pulled her hand from his grasp. "My friends would just be distractions?"

"You know what I mean," he said.

"No," she replied, crossing her arms as she glared at him. "I don't. Please enlighten me."

Daniel sighed, carefully reaching out to rest his hands on her arms. "I meant that I would have way too much fun with you and your friends that I wouldn't want to ever go back to our room to work. And I have some tight deadlines I need to hit, so I would either not hit them or have to lock myself in our room and not spend any time with anyone."

"Oh," she said, her anger dissipating a bit. She should've known he had a good reason for what he said. Lowering her arms, she leaned closer to him as she said: "You should've started with that."

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to spend time with your friends or that I didn't care about them. I do. It's just now isn't a very good time."

She nodded, disappointed but more understanding. "I get it. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," he said, hugging her. "This will be our first Christmas apart."

The lump returned to Regina's throat as she realized he was right. She tried to swallow past it. "Do you think you could sneak up to Maine for Christmas?"

"I'm afraid not," he said, shaking his head. "I wish I could but it just wouldn't be feasible. Not for what would just be a night. Maybe two—but that would be pushing it. I pretty much need to be in the office on the twenty-sixth."

"Then what are you going to do on Christmas?" she asked, her heart hurting at the thought that he would be alone.

He shrugged. "Honestly? Probably working. I'll probably order Chinese or something."

"That sounds sad," she told him. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't be alone. Why don't I call Kathryn and tell her there's been a change of plans so you'll be coming to dinner?"

"I guess," he said hesitantly. "But I really need to get this done. It'll probably be best if I just stayed home and worked."

Regina pressed her lips together, knowing that he was not big on celebrating Christmas and that he had described his ideal way to spend the day. Still, she pressed on as she rubbed his arm. "Look, if we can't be together on Christmas, I will feel better if I know you're with friends just like I will be."

He relaxed a bit and she knew his resolve was melting when he gave her a small smile. "Okay. If it will make you feel better, you can call Kathryn and tell her I can come."

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll call her in the morning."

She stepped back, crossing her arms as she gave him a stern look. "Have you eaten? Or did you come straight home and start working?"

His sheepish grin finally emerged. "I wanted to wait for you and figured I'd get some work done while doing that."

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I figured we could just order from the sushi place down the street. They're usually quick," he replied, taking her hand as they left his office.

She frowned. "Are you sure? I could try to cook something quick. Maybe try one of Glinda Goode's twenty-minute meals? It would take less time than delivery."

Daniel paused where their foyer exited out into their living room, gently rubbing her arms. "You've had a stressful, emotional day at work. Do you really want to cook?"

His tone implied that it was a rhetorical question. That of course she didn't want to do that—that no one would want to do that. Rather, they would want to lay on the couch and put up their feet until it came time to answer the door for the delivery person. She had to admit it did sound nice. And she would be able to get some work done in that twenty minutes.

"You're right," she admitted.

"I'll place the order," he told her, pulling out his phone. "You want your usual?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, please. I'm going to go change."

"Okay, darling," he replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to get a little bit more drawn on my building."

He moved back toward his office, head bent over his phone as he placed their usual orders. Regina sighed as she headed into their spacious living room. She navigated around the glass coffee table that sat between two black armchairs and in front of the matching black couch. Two tall lamps rested in corners, lighting up the room. As she headed toward the door that led to the master bedroom, she passed the small artificial Christmas tree she and Daniel had set up earlier that week. It came already decorated with white lights and matching white and black ornaments, looking very sleek and chic. They also had two stockings over the fake fireplace against the wall separating the living room from their kitchen. Both were black and white rather than red and white. There were no other decorations and everything fit well with their décor.

Regina, though, always wanted to do more. She longed to really decorate their apartment for the holiday—especially given how tall and wide their windows were. Lights would look amazing around the edges on them and she knew she could create little scenes in each window, even if no one else could really see them. It would be enough that she could and each year, she stood in the decoration aisle of the local story to admire the decorations. Yet she never purchased any, knowing that in the end, there would be no time to properly decorate as she and Daniel were often too busy. The only reason the tree went up at all was because they just had to take it out of the box and plug it in—just five minutes of set up, if that. And the stockings just hung on hooks they never took down from the fireplace, so it took them even less time.

She missed having a real tree, though, and she missed spending a good chunk of time decorating it with ornaments that held lots of memories and special meaning attached to them. While she got to play Christmas music on Christmas morning, she wished she could play it all the time and dance around the apartment while either decorating or wrapping presents. Or while making every type of Christmas cookie known to man, the apartment smelling like gingerbread or peppermint. Instead, she usually listened to it through her headphones while working as already wrapped presents and factory-made goodies were delivered to their door.

It was another reason why she was looking forward to spending Christmas in Storybrooke—the whole town loved the holiday and pulled out all the stops to celebrate it. There would be real Christmas trees that were properly decorated and music everywhere. And she knew Granny would keep them all well-stocked with cookies, pies, hot chocolate and eggnog—while Ruby would be stocked with all types of spirits to add to the latter two. She had wanted Daniel to experience that kind of Christmas at least once—even if she knew it wouldn't change his feelings about the holidays, they would at least have the memories.

Most of all, they would have time. It was a precious commodity here in New York. So she was looking forward to just being able to spend time with him without work interrupting them. Maybe they could finally start planning their own wedding…

"Regina? Dinner's here," Daniel called out.

She felt as if she was just jolted from a dream. Blinking a few times, she realized she had just been standing in her bedroom and hadn't moved. She had stopped to think but hadn't really had the time to do so. One day, she would reach the point in her life where she would have all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted.

Regina realized she couldn't afford to dawdle much longer. Clearing her throat, she called out: "I'll be right there."

Quickly changing, she headed out to their dining room. Daniel set the table and pulled their food out of the bag it had been delivered in. She continued to the kitchen, pulling the stopper from the bottle of wine they had opened the other day. Pouring two glasses, she returned to the table and handed him one. He thanked her and they sat down together to eat.

They discussed their new vacation plans as they ate and sipped their wine. Regina hoped her disappointment didn't show. Daniel's excitement over landing the Belfrey deal didn't seemed dimmed so she guessed he didn't pick up on it. He told her that they would have all the time in the world after her won that and got promoted to partner at his firm. Regina listened and nodded, hoping it would all come to pass as he said and they would finally have that most precious commodity.

Time.

* * *

"Ahh, Regina, glad I caught you." Edgar Gold, one of the firm's senior partners, entered the room. He slowly made his way toward her desk, coming to stop right in front of it as he rested his hands on his ever-present cane.

She frowned as she closed out one of her last files. Her bags sat by the door and Daniel was scheduled to pick her up in fifteen minutes to take her to the airport. The last thing she needed was an impromptu meeting with Gold but she knew she couldn't rush him—not if she wanted to advance at her firm.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, praying the answer was no and that all he wanted to do was to check in with her before her vacation.

He sighed. "I'm afraid there is."

"Is it with one of our cases?" she asked, growing nervous. All of Albert's clients had been at his funeral that day. Had someone said something during the somber ceremonies?

"No, no," he replied. "Everyone seems to understand that there is going to be some transition with Albert's passing and all seem content to wait until the New Year."

Regina nodded, confused. "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is that we now have an opening for a partner," he said.

Her heart sped up at that. "Oh?"

Gold nodded. "I want to let you know that your name came up in consideration for the position."

She expected to feel more excited. Becoming partner would mean a lot of good changes—more prestige, more pay, and more freedom. Regina knew she should be leaping at the chance and so forced a smile to her face. "Thank you, Gold. I am honored."

"Well, don't thank me just yet," he told her. "You're only in the running and you're up against some tight competition. You're going to have to prove why you should be partner over Zelena and Arthur."

Regina made a face, knowing Zelena West and Arthur King were her greatest competitors in the firm. All three were the top members of Albert's team While it made sense that they would also be up to fill his spot, it also meant it would be harder for her to be the one who made partner. She was going to have to work even harder than usual. "I promise to hit the ground running once I'm back after the holidays," she vowed.

He frowned. "I need you to hit the ground running now. If you want to be partner, you need to show even more dedication than the other two."

"I have a vacation planned," she protested weakly. She hardly took vacations and hoped that would work in her favor now.

"Cancel it."

It was her turn to frown. "I can't just cancel this vacation. I'm going to a wedding. And before you tell me to send my regrets, I'm _in_ the wedding. I'm the maid of honor. I can't cancel on my friend."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you wanted this."

"Oh, don't do that to her," Mal Draco said, entering the room. Regina's eyes widened at the sight of the only female partner at the firm in her office. Mal was a legend and Regina admired how she had broken the glass center and infiltrated the firm's upper echelons. She had a reputation for being no-nonsense and rather blunt, so Regina imagined watching her go against Gold would be interesting.

If only she did it when Regina wasn't rushing to catch a plane.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked, frowning at Mal.

"We all know you were upset that Albert got the DeVil-Mad Hatter merger and now that he's dead, you've already swooped in to take it," she said, walking toward him with her arms crossed. "I saw you talking with Cruella and Jefferson at the funeral."

Gold's face remained neutral. "So? I saw my opportunity and took it. And I want everything done on our end by the New Year so that they can start it off as a new organization. It will be a great win for us."

"And you're going to do that by ruining Albert's team's Christmas?" she countered. Mal looked at Regina. "Don't let him make you give up a second of your vacation. He has been in this business long enough to know that nothing will get done over the next couple weeks. He's just being crazy."

"I'll run my case the way I see fit," he told her. "And if anyone has a problem, they can find another position."

He held Mal's gaze. She didn't blink as she addressed Regina without looking at her. "Remember what I said. I didn't get here by playing by his rules. Neither do you."

She walked out of Regina's office as Gold turned back to her. "You are a smart lawyer, Regina. You know how big this merger is for our firm. Will you do everything you can to make sure it succeeds?"

"Of course," she replied, "but I cannot cancel this trip."

He hummed. "Shame. This could've definitely fast-tracked you to partner."

"Could I take some work with me to do?" Regina offered, though she was loathed to do so. Her schedule was already filled with last minute wedding preparations. But she vowed to find time to get the work done.

He sighed disappointedly again. "I supposed that will have to do. I'll email it to you."

"Thank you, Gold," she said. "I promise not to let you down."

"We'll see, dearie, we'll see." He turned, limping back toward her door. Gold paused just before he left and without looking at her, he said: "Have a good vacation. And Merry Christmas, I suppose."

He left and Regina sank in her chair. She wondered if Zelena and Arthur were really giving up their holidays or if it was just Gold pushing her like he always did. Regina paused before deciding that both were indeed giving up their holidays—that was just the culture of their company. Work before everything else. Everyone always worked around the clock and so Gold was right—she was going to be behind. But she believed she could catch up and surpass them.

She would make partner.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw she had a text from Daniel. It fell once she opened it and read his message:

_Got pulled into meeting about Belfrey project. Won't be able to drive you to airport. Sorry. Have a safe flight and call me when you get to Storybrooke. Love you. _

She sighed before texting him back:

_It's okay. I know you're working hard so you can win. I promise to call everyday and I'll see you when I get back. Love you too. _

Regina pressed the intercom button on her phone. "Tink, can you call a car to take me to JFK, please?"

"Of course, Miss Mills," their executive assistant said. "Do you need anything else?"

There were many things she needed but Tink couldn't help her with any of them. "No, just the car. Thank you."

After shutting down her computer and closing up her office, Regina grabbed her bags and headed for the elevators. She passed by Tink, whose desk was festooned in Christmas lights and garland. The young woman wore a Santa hat over her blonde locks and turned down the music she was listening to as Regina passed her. "Have a good flight, Miss Mills. Happy holidays."

Regina doubted she would with Gold breathing down her neck but she vowed to do her best. She smiled as she said: "Thank you. You too."

The elevator arrived and she stepped onto it. As the carriage descended to the lobby, she let the smile fall from her face. She wished she could focus on having a happy holiday and celebrating her friends' wedding. But now she needed to put her energy into beating Zelena and Arthur so she could become partner.

She just hoped she didn't regret the decision but knew she already did.


	2. Storybrooke

**Chapter 2: Storybrooke **

Storybrooke was too small to have an airport, so Regina had to fly into Portland International Airport and drive the rest of the way. Tink had already made arrangements for her rental car but Regina still had to fight the holiday crowds to get to the rental desk. When she got there, the harried clerk handed her a key. "You're lucky. That's the last car," she told Regina.

"I didn't know Maine was such a hot destination for Christmas," Regina replied, taking the keys from her.

The agent shrugged. "Everyone wants a white Christmas and we're predicted to get a lot of snow between now and Christmas Eve. I guess they couldn't resist."

"I guess," Regina replied. She held up her keys. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Drive safe and have a happy holiday," the agent told her, doing her best to smile despite how tired she clearly was.

Regina rolled her suitcases out to the lot and found her car—the last Mercedes there. She loaded her big suitcases into the trunk before placing her smaller bags into the backseat. After settling into the passenger seat, she turned the heat all the way up and turned off the GPS but turned on the radio. Even after years of living in New York, she still knew the way to Storybrooke by heart. As she pulled out of the lot, Karen Carpenter crooned that there was no place like home for the holiday and Regina found it fitting.

It was about an hour drive up to Storybrooke, which was a hamlet located on the Maine coast. She followed the highway for almost a half hour before turning off onto a mostly deserted country road that carved its way through a dense forest. Most of the trees had lost their leaves but were coated in white snow. Snow also covered the evergreens that were in the forest and, along with the Christmas music playing, Regina felt the Christmas spirit more than she had in years. A Maine Christmas clearly had nothing on a New York City one for her.

A thrill went through her when she spotted the familiar white and blue sign welcoming people to Storybrooke. She smiled as she passed it, feeling a sense of rightness and calm wash over her. Though she wanted to get to her hotel and get something to eat, she slowed down so she could get a good look at the town as she drove through it—and so she didn't get a ticket for speeding from whoever was sheriff now.

It was about five miles from the town line to the first building, which was the ranger station. The building was locked up for the night but one of the evergreen trees outside the building had been decorated with lights and a star, welcoming Regina back. As she turned onto Main Street, she smiled at the other Christmas decorations that filled the town—including the lights, garlands and wreaths that hung over the streets from wires tied to the lampposts lining the curbs. Many of the stores and the apartments over them had lights and other decorations illuminating the dark December night. And she had to laugh when she spotted the familiar sleigh "crashed" into Granny's Diner. There weren't many people out at that time though she could see the diner was filled with many patrons. She figured it was too cold and so most people were seeking the warmth of being indoors, whether in their own homes or not.

She left Main Street and entered the more residential area, which was just as devoid of people but just as lit up. Regina looked at their decorations with a pang of jealousy, wishing she had the time and space to really go out like them. _One day_, she promised herself. _Maybe next year if you make partner._

As she drove down Mifflin Street, she tried not to look at the large white house bearing the number 108. She tried not to think of the days she spent running up and down that very street before going to greet her father when he got home from work at the cannery. And she tried not to think of all the happy Christmases they spent together in that house. But she failed and a lump formed in her throat as tears filled her eyes. While she loved the feeling visiting Storybrooke gave her, she also avoided it so she wouldn't think of everything she had lost—especially her father.

It also didn't help that Elvis was now singing about how he was going to have a Blue Christmas.

Regina swallowed past the lump as she reached the end of Mifflin Street, arriving at the harbor. Personal boats were moored at the marina, many of them covered in Christmas lights as well. Some of the ships in the harbor were decorated much the same and she smiled through her tears, always appreciating how much the Christmas spirit permeated through the town. It made her feel a little bit better as she made a left turn, heading away from the cannery and toward her hotel at last.

The Mist Haven Lodge rose up before her and Regina took a moment to admire the building. It had been built during the Victorian era, the gables and the two red polygonal towers flanking the main building, painted white with red shutters, attesting to that. Red shingles covered the roof. The porch stretched from one tower to the other, red and green bunting hanging from the eaves. Evergreen bushes grew along the porch, matching the evergreen trees that surrounded the property, and were decorated for Christmas like the rest of the town.

Regina had always admired the Lodge and had often begged her father to stay there. Her mother had scoffed at her request, saying it was a waste of money since they lived in Storybrooke and could just stay in their house. She also insisted that Regina was too young and immature to eat in the restaurants housed in the Lodge. "Our family is very respectable in this town. We don't need you embarrassing us with your childish antics," she had said, sniffing in disdain as her husband chided her.

When her parents got divorced, Regina's father Henry took her to the Lodge for dinner. He told her not to worry about anything and to just enjoy herself. She felt very grown up in one of her favorite dresses (a red one that had been her Christmas dress, she recalled) and she recalled the large ice cream sundae she had split with her father. While others she knew whose parents had divorced had a rough time of it, she was much happier without her critical mother around anymore.

While her father got primary custody, Regina still had to spend time with her mother. Thankfully, her mother was not as big into Christmas her father had been and was often away on a child-free cruise during the holiday, so Regina could celebrate in Storybrooke with her father. She did have to spend a good chunk of the summer with Cora out in California and it became tradition that her father would take her to eat at the Lodge the day before she left and the day she returned.

Yet they still never stayed in the Lodge.

Henry had promised her that they would for her eighteenth birthday, saying he would book a full weekend package so she could be absolutely pampered. She had been so excited and had started to count down to her birthday.

Her father had a heart attack right after that Christmas. She had raced to the hospital when she got the call from his secretary but there was nothing the doctors could do. Regina barely had a chance to say goodbye to her beloved father before he slipped away from her, leaving her. She didn't feel like celebrating, even when those around her encouraged her to still go to the Lodge for her birthday. Or when her friends offered to send her after they graduated high school. It just didn't seem right to go without her father and so she never stayed in the Lodge, that childhood dream remaining unfilled.

Until now.

She pulled into the driveway and parked in one of the spots reserved for people who were checking in. Leaving her bags in the car, she hurried up the porch and entered the lobby.

Warmth enveloped her immediately and she paused, taking in the lobby. Gold carpeting lined a large area filled with wood tables, matching chairs and red couches. Old-fashioned lamps and telephones rested one some tables, making it feel like a rather large living room than a hotel lobby. White tile framed the area and a beautiful crystal chandelier hung over head. Her eyes travelled upward, taking in the five floors of the resort. Guests and staff walked along the hallways, some guests leaning against the railing to look down on the lobby from their floor. Everything always seemed so opulent and she now felt woefully underdressed in her black pants and blue shirt under her black wool Princess cut coat.

She kept to the tiled part of the floor as she walked to the front desk, located directly opposite the front doors. The heels on her boots clicked as she passed a little store and what appeared to be a bar area before she got to the desk. Regina pulled out the printout of her reservation confirmation, setting it on the counter as she smiled at the clerk waiting there. "Checking in."

"Okay," the young man said, taking her paper. He typed something into the computer before nodding. "You're here for the Blanchard-Nolan wedding?"

"I am," she confirmed.

Clicking was the only noise for a few moments as he typed in her information, nodding as he pulled something up on the screen. "Okay, Ms. Mills, I have your reservation right here. I see you made an alteration to your reservation the other day, changing it to only one adult. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she said, fighting the bitterness and disappointment coursing through her. It was not the time to deal with those.

"Okay, so do you want one or two keycards?" he asked her.

"Two," she replied. "Just in case."

He nodded, pulling two plastic cards out and running them through the scanner to put her room information on them. She watched as he tucked them into a cardboard holder, writing something on the back before he placed them on the counter. "Okay, you are in room 323. Most of the guests here for the wedding are staying on that floor. I've written the password for our wifi on the card as well. If you have any questions or need anything, do not hesitate to call us here at the front desk. We are here to make your stay as enjoyable as possible."

"Thank you," she said, glad to hear there was wifi. She had a lot of work she needed to try to get done in between everything for the wedding.

"We hope you enjoy your time with us here at Mist Haven," he said before handing over a piece of paper. "This is your parking pass. Parking is in the back. Please park in spaces that are marked for hotel guests."

Regina thanked him, taking back her confirmation paper when she grabbed her parking pass. She headed back to her car and drove around to the parking lot, finding a spot not far from the side entrance. It took her two trips but she got all her bags out of the car and she settled into Room 323

The room was painted a soft yellow color with an off-white carpet. A king-sized four poster bed sat against the wall, white blankets and pillows covering it. Two nightstands flanked it, a lamp on one and the phone on the other. A beautiful wooden desk lined the wall opposite the bed, complete with a lamp and several plugs there. Regina was relieved to find a comfortable looking leather chair there, knowing she would be doing a lot of sitting in it. She rested her suitcase next to the chest of drawers that had the TV sitting on it. A closet was located to her left along with the mini-fridge, ice bucket and glasses. Yellow curtains were pulled open, revealing she had French doors that led to a balcony.

She walked over and opened them, stepping onto the white balcony. There was a small metal table and two chairs out there, though she doubted she would spend much time out there due to the cold. Regina leaned against the railing, admiring the beautiful view of the forest and mountains behind the resort. Lights from the hotel glistened off the snow and it seemed like a painting come to life.

It was the perfect setting for Mary Margaret and David's fairy-tale Christmas wedding. It was the perfect setting for a romantic Christmas vacation.

And she was all alone.

Regina pushed that thought away as she grabbed her phone. She hit Daniel's contact and pressed the phone to her ear, counting the rings. Disappointment flooded her when his voicemail picked up but she tried to sound as cheery as possible as she left him a message.

"Hey, Daniel. I'm settled into my room here at the Lodge. I'm in Room 323 in case you need to reach me. The room is absolutely gorgeous. I can see why people always wanted to stay here, especially given the good views. My room faces the forests but I'm sure the other side has beautiful views of the harbor and ocean.

"Anyway, I'm going to get ready for dinner with everyone," she continued. "I'm really excited to see them again but I miss you. Hope we can talk tonight. I love you and I'll see you soon."

She ended the call and placed her phone on the desk. With a deep sigh, she opened one of her suitcases and pulled out her garment bag. It was time to get ready and to start the wedding festivities. And she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Regina got off the elevator on the third floor, knowing the way to the restaurant without needing to follow the signs. Her heart pounded as she walked down the hallway toward the double frosted glass doors that led to it. This was going to be her first time visiting since her father passed away and she tried not to cry as she felt his loss.

She opened the doors and stepped in, smiling at the hostess. "I'm here with the Blanchard-Nolan wedding."

"They're in one of our private dining rooms," the hostess replied, moving from behind the desk. "I can take you there."

Regina followed her through the main dining room, noting that it looked exactly the same as it did when her father used to take her there. Booths lined the walls and several tables filled the space, covered with black tablecloths and fine china. White napkins were stored in the water goblets on the tables, waiting for patrons to sit down and use them.

The restaurant was empty and Regina frowned, finding that odd. She remembered the place always being full of people, no matter the time of the year. "It's a bit…slow…today?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," the hostess confirmed. "Leopold Blanchard pretty much bought up the Lodge for the wedding. They are expecting a lot of guests but most haven't arrived yet."

"Oh," Regina replied. Despite knowing the Blanchards her entire life, she sometimes forgot just how wealthy they were.

The hostess nodded. "It's definitely going to pick up as we get closer to the wedding. And we have a lot of bookings for the New Year."

"So you still do a healthy business?" Regina asked, relieved. She would hate to think of the beautiful lodge closing.

"We do. The Lodge has been here for a century and we're certain it will be here for another," the hostess said, opening one of the doors along the far wall. "This is your room. Enjoy."

Thanking her, she entered the room. It was full of people, everyone standing around with plates and drinks in hand. She noticed a bartender in one corner serving guests while others milled around tables with a buffet set up. Regina recognized almost everyone in the room and she felt at ease to be surrounded by people she had long considered family and friends.

"Regina Mills! It's about time you got here!" An older woman with gray hair and golden half-moon spectacles approached Regina with a bright smile. She hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Granny," Regina replied, sinking into the older woman's embrace. "I've missed you."

Granny pulled back, looking Regina over. After the death of her father, Regina went to live with Granny until she graduated high school. The older woman wasn't really her grandmother but rather her grandaunt, so she was her closest living relative—aside from her mother, who Regina had already cut out of her life at that point. Granny cared for her until she moved to New York for school and the two kept in regular contact, though Regina knew she hadn't really done that lately due to how busy she was.

"You look good," Granny declared, "though I bet you could use a good home cooked meal."

Regina's mouth began to water. "Oh, one of your home cooked meals sound amazing right now."

"Well, you stop by the house before you leave and I'll make one for you," Granny said. "I'm afraid we won't have much time before the wedding. It's going to be very busy."

"Oh, I know." Regina had been sent the schedule for each day leading up to the wedding by Mary Margaret's wedding planner. Each one was packed with different activities that those in the wedding party had to attend along with other fun things guests who were not in the wedding party could do in the area. Between her maid of honor duties and the work Gold had sent her to do, she doubted she would even have enough time to sleep.

"I know it will all be worth it in the end and that Mary Margaret and David are going to have a beautiful wedding…but I'm really looking forward to the twenty-sixth," Granny said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Regina laughed. "I know."

"REGINA!" Mary Margaret's excited voice was heard before Regina spotted her friend. She emerged from one group, her green eyes lit up as she rushed toward Regina with her arms wide open. "You're finally here!"

"Yes, I am," Regina told her, hugging her. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

Mary Margaret pulled back and took her hand. "Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone!"

"I'm pretty sure Regina knows everyone, Mary," Granny said kindly. "She may live in New York but it's not like everything up and changed on her."

"Storybrooke seems to be frozen in time," Regina agreed.

Mary Margaret mulled over their words before her smile brightened again. "Well, then, you need to say hello to everyone!"

"I think she needs to eat," Granny pointed out. "She just arrived after a flight from New York."

"I can eat and say hello," Regina said, linking arms with the bride-to-be. "Come on."

They wove through the crowds and approached the buffet table. Regina felt a strong but gentle hand on her back and when she turned, she found David Nolan smiling at her. She kissed his cheek. "There's the groom-to-be. How are you?"

"Excited but nervous," he replied.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "He's convinced he's going to forget his vows or lose the ring, even though that's Robin's responsibility."

A chill swept through Regina and she froze, her hand hovering over the shrimp cocktail. She slowly turned her head, her voice hard as she asked: "What?"

"Robin's my best man," David said, confused. "I thought you knew."

"No," Regina replied, glaring at Mary Margaret. She, though, was suddenly very interested in a piece of imaginary lint on her dress as Regina continued: "I was told your best man was going to be your partner."

He frowned. "Lance is one of my groomsmen but he was never going to be my best man."

They both turned to look at Mary Margaret, whose cheeks were pink and growing darker. "Mary Margaret?" he asked. "Why did you lie?"

"Because I was afraid she wouldn't come if she knew Robin was going to be here!" Mary Margaret replied, now looking on the verge of tears.

Regina felt stunned. "Why would you think that?"

"It's happened before," Mary Margaret replied. "The last few times you were supposed to visit and Robin was in town, you came up with some excuse. I didn't want to take any chances."

"You did do that," David agreed.

"I didn't even know Robin was going to be here," she said, telling them the truth. She didn't follow him anywhere and barely thought about where he could be. "I really had things come up."

She then took Mary Margaret's hands as she said: "Besides, I would not miss you getting married. I would've been here, even knowing Robin was going to be here. The head's up, though, would've let me prepare to see him again after all these years."

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said, her lower lip now quivering. Regina sighed, hugging her.

As they held each other, Mary Margaret whispered: "I still wish I knew what went wrong with you two all those years ago."

Regina's stomach did a flip and she tried to keep her voice even as she said: "I wish I knew too. It just…ended."

"There has to be a reason why it would end and Robin would just up and leave, staying away for so long," Mary Margaret said, shaking her head.

"Well, you would have to ask him about that," Regina replied, feeling a bit lightheaded. She wondered if she could excuse herself so she could splash some cold water on her face and collect herself in the bathroom. It always hurt to think about the ending of her relationship with Robin and her continuing anger over the lack of a reason.

David gently nudged his wife. "Regina has a point. She doesn't seem to know any more than we do, so we should probably just move on."

"Thank you," Regina said softly, an overwhelming feeling of gratitude toward him washing over her.

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said, looking somewhat pained. "I just really thought you two would be together forever and I guess I'm not as over your relationship as you two are."

Regina reached out and took her hand. "Life takes us down different paths. When I was with Robin, did you even imagine you would end up with David?"

Her friend paused looking over at her fiancé, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, no. But I didn't know him then."

"I think it might help Mary Margaret more if we could actually spend time with Daniel," David jumped in, now defending his fiancée.

Yet Regina knew he had a point. It probably was hard for Mary Margaret to get past Regina's relationship with Robin when she only ever saw Daniel for a couple hours in a restaurant. Such an arrangement didn't allow her friend to see them truly interact as a couple and Regina was certain if she could do that, Mary Margaret would understand.

"I know and I wish we could all spend more time together," she admitted. "But we'll work something out, even if it's over my dead body."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," David said, taking Mary Margaret's hand. "Why don't we let Regina eat in peace while we go say hi to a few more guests?"

Mary Margaret shot him a look that told both him and Regina that she knew he was trying to usher her away but she didn't put up a fight. Instead, she looked back over her shoulder as she said: "I'll be back soon, Regina! We need to catch up."

"I look forward to it!" she replied, hoping her friend didn't bring up her failed relationship with Robin again. It was bad enough that she was not only going to have to deal with him until the wedding, he was essentially her partner until Mary Margaret and David were on their way to their honeymoon.

Perfect. Just perfect.

She sighed as she took a shrimp cocktail as well as some oysters and a few slices of cheese and crackers. Her plate was almost overflowing as it wasn't very big, so she decided to work on what she had and then come back for more. Regina knew she was going to be eating a lot this week and made a mental note to ask the front desk about their gym so she could get ahead of shedding some of the calories she consumed.

Regina found one of the few seats in the room and took it, enjoying her shrimp. She felt someone sit down next to her and she glanced over, grinning when she saw her cousin Ruby sitting there. "Hey, there."

"Hey, cousin," Ruby greeted, giving her cheek kisses. "I didn't see you come in."

"Your grandmother did," Regina replied, motioning to Granny. She stood with a few other guests, laughing at something someone said.

Ruby let out knowing noise and nodded. "She probably kept you to herself."

"Well, I think the bride did that more, but she's allowed," Regina replied, motioning to Mary Margaret next.

"Absolutely," Ruby said. She then hesitated before asking: "How do you feel about Robin?"

Regina chewed another shrimp, using the time to figure out what she was going to say and how. Swallowing, she decided to tell the truth. After all, Ruby was her cousin and would understand. "I didn't know he was the best man. I'm still processing it. Who knows? Maybe he won't show up. He has a history of doing that."

"Not anymore," Ruby told her. "He's definitely been coming back home more and more in the past few years."

"Really?" Regina asked, surprised.

Ruby nodded. "I think he might finally be ready to settle down. Not sure if it'll be in Storybrooke, but I think he's definitely returning to the US."

"Oh," Regina said, not knowing how she felt about that. She wondered why she even had to feel anything about it at all—Robin was her past. It didn't matter what he did.

Right?

"Well, as long as he's happy," she said in her most nonchalant tone, hoping that her attitude would soon reflect her tone.

Ruby nodded. "I guess so. David mentioned something about Robin possibly being engaged. So we may have another wedding soon."

"Oh," Regina said, hoping her voice didn't sound as weird as she feared. "That's…nice."

"What about you? When are you and Daniel going to tie the knot?" Ruby asked, motioning to the square cut diamond adorning Regina's left ring finger.

Regina glanced at it before shrugging. "We haven't really started to plan anything. Daniel has a big project he's working on and if it's successful, it'll mean a promotion at his firm. And I'm up to become a senior partner at mine. So we're going to see what happens and then start planning."

"I guess that makes sense, though hasn't it been two years?" Ruby asked her.

"Yes," Regina said, her heart pained at the confession. Mary Margaret and David had gotten engaged and married in less time than that. Her mind came up with an excuse, which she delivered with a smile. "Planning a wedding takes time and hopefully some great opportunities for both of us will finally give us that."

"I hope so. You're going to make a beautiful bride. Just don't forget your favorite cousin." Ruby leaned closer to her, batting her eyes with a sugary sweet smile.

Laughing, Regina nodded. "I won't. I promise."

"Good." Ruby jumped up. "Well, I'll let you continue eating in peace. We can continue catching up later. You're here until the New Year, right?"

Regina's good mood deflated a bit and she shook her head. "I'm not sure. I have a chance to become a senior partner, remember?"

"Right, that's amazing," Ruby said, her eyes wide. "But what does that have to do with your vacation?"

"We have a big merger coming up and the partner overseeing it wants it done by the New Year," Regina told her. "He's not thrilled I'm here so if I want to prove I have what it takes to be partner, I might have to leave early. I haven't decided."

Her cousin frowned. "Well, I hope you don't. You're allowed to have a life, Regina. He shouldn't punish you for that."

"It'll be better once I'm partner," she argued. "I'll get to make my own rules and find a good balance for myself."

"I hope so. All work and no play make Regina a dull girl," Ruby teased her. Regina just rolled her eyes in response as her cousin walked away.

Ruby was only a few steps away when an energetic woman with brownish-red hair approached her, clutching a clipboard. Her blue eyes studied Regina before looking down at the clipboard. She pointed at Regina. "Maid of honor?"

"Yes?" Regina replied, confused.

"Great!" The woman plopped down in the chair Ruby had just vacated. "I'm Anna Arendelle, the wedding planner. We've been emailing."

Recognizing the name, Regina nodded. "Right. It's nice to meet you in person."

"You too," Anna chirped. She then looked at her clipboard. "I just want to go over the schedule for the next few days with you. It's going to be very busy leading up to the wedding."

"I understand that," Regina replied. "I can handle busy schedules."

Anna grinned. "Great! I'll be giving briefings every day at breakfast, which will be in the little café on the second floor at seven-thirty."

Regina frowned. "Seven-thirty? That's…early."

"I know, but there's a lot to do and I want to make sure we have plenty of time for it and also give people some downtime, time to spend together," Anna explained. "So we might have early mornings but I hope it's worth it."

"Of course," Regina replied, trying not to sigh as she kissed her dreams of sleeping in on what was supposed to be her vacation goodbye. She used a cheery tone as she said: "Thankfully, I'm a morning person."

Anna's smile brightened. "Great! Then I'll see you at breakfast."

She stood and walked away, leaving Regina alone again. Leaning back with a groan, Regina reached for her phone. She pulled it out, hoping for a message from Daniel but there was still nothing from him. He was really working late, she realized, and she guessed she would call him in the morning.

If she was going to be trapped for long periods of time with Robin, she hoped Daniel was more accessible. She was going to need to talk to him to make it through the wedding with her sanity intact.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Regina is back home in Storybrooke, surrounded by her friends and family. And in the next chapter, she and Robin meet up again for the first time in over a decade. How does it go? **

**Find out! **

**-Mac **


	3. Robin

**Chapter 3: Robin**

_Soft music played as guests took one of the many white folding chairs set up in the Storybrooke Botanical Garden. Regina watched from a distant room, smiling as all her loved ones gathered in one spot to celebrate her happy day. Months of planning were all about to come to fruition and she couldn't wait. Turning around, she admired herself in the mirror. She wore a strapless white mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline. Tulle covered the bottom of the skirt and a jeweled belt wrapped around her middle. It matched the tiara nestled around her bun of curls, a lace veil attached to it. She felt every inch a bride. _

_ A quick knock drew her attention to the door just before it opened to reveal Mary Margaret in a black gown. She smiled at Regina. "Everyone is ready for the bride. Are you ready?" _

_ "I am," Regina replied, picking up her bouquet of red roses. She walked out of the room with Mary Margaret by her side, ready to marry the love of her life. _

_ As they exited into the bright summer sunshine, Regina expected to hear the band start playing the bridal march. Instead, a loud buzzing noise filled the air and the scene before began to dissolve away…_

Opening her eyes, Regina groaned when she realized it was her phone alarm going off. She picked it up and silenced it before sinking back under the covers. It was still dark in her room and she knew if she pulled back the heavy curtains covering her window, the sun still wouldn't have been up. Seven-thirty hadn't sounded too bad the night before but she hadn't considered how much earlier she had to get up to look presentable for breakfast.

After laying there for a few more minutes, Regina forced herself up out of bed. She grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for her day. As she began straightening her hair, she fought the disappointment that had filled her when she noticed none of the other notifications on her phone were from Daniel. She told herself he had probably worked late and then gone straight to bed when he got home. He would probably call her later in the day.

She didn't do a very good job of convincing herself, though.

Once her hair was straight, she went through her morning skin care routine and brushed her teeth before going to pick an outfit for the day. She had spoken with Anna as dinner ended and asked if she needed to dress any particular way for the day's activities. Anna had looked over the schedule once more and told her to dress casual and comfortable. Regina had returned to her room and tried to find something that fit those suggestions. She hadn't really owned comfortable clothes that weren't pajamas in years—most of her wardrobe was easily defined as business casual.

Perhaps if she bought more casual clothes, it would be an incentive to take more time to herself and to relax. She would have to look into that theory after the new year—and after she made partner.

She found a comfortable red cashmere sweater and paired it with the one set of jeans she had packed. Regina then pulled her hair into a low ponytail in order to do her makeup, choosing to go with a more natural look. Once that was done, she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and ran her brush through it again, pleased with her appearance. She grabbed her favorite pair of boots and then her phone, checking it again and finding no messages from Daniel.

Tucking the phone into her pocket, she grabbed a little wristlet she had brought so she wasn't lugging a purse everywhere. Checking to make sure she had one of her room keycards in it, Regina then headed down to the little café so she could meet the others for Day 1 of wedding preparations.

Regina waited at the elevator bank, watching the displays over the three different elevators to see which one would come first. It seemed the middle one was moving swiftly toward her floor and she moved toward it just as the doors dinged open. It contained only one other person, a man who kept his head down as she stepped on. She checked the panel and was pleased the elevator was already heading to the second floor.

"Hello, Regina," the man behind her said. Though the British accent was stronger now and his voice a bit hoarser than she remembered, she knew it well for it was still engrained in her heart.

It was Robin's.

She swallowed as she slowly turned to face her companion. Robin leaned against the back of the elevator with his arms crossed. His blond hair was shorter than she remembered and had a spattering of gray mixed in with it. He had also grown something of a beard in the years since she last saw him, which went well now that he no longer looked like fresh-faced teen. Rather, he looked every inch a man with broad shoulders and lean appearance. The green flannel shirt he wore clung to him like a second skin and she peeked a gray-shirt underneath it. His jeans also fit very well and she took a moment to appreciate how good he still looked.

"Hello, Robin," she finally said, just as softly as he had.

An awkward silence then descended upon them until the elevator arrived at the second floor. It dinged open and Robin held out his hand to keep the doors from closing. "After you."

She thanked him and stepped out of the elevator. He followed her and the doors closed as they followed the signs to the café. "When did you get in?" she asked.

"Late last night," he replied. "Everyone else had pretty much gone to bed but I let Mary Margaret and David know I was here."

"You must be tired. Where did you fly in from this time?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound bitter. She just wanted a neutral tone whenever she spoke with Robin to show she was over him.

Because she was.

"I didn't fly," he told her. "I drove up from Boston. I've been doing some work there since the end of the summer."

That surprised her, even as she recalled Ruby's comment about Robin possibly moving back to the United States and that he had been around much more. "Oh."

He nodded. "And you? Are you still in New York?"

"I am," she replied, deciding that if he wasn't going to share details of his life than she wasn't either.

They arrived at the café and he reached around her, opening the door. Once again, he stepped aside and said: "After you."

She thanked him before entering the café. It was empty except for the wedding party as it appeared even the morning people were sleeping in on their vacations. Regina envied them as she made her way to the large table their party had claimed for their own.

"Good morning!" Anna chirped, handing Regina and Robin each a piece of paper. "This is the agenda for today."

"Regina! Robin!" Mary Margaret jumped up from her chair and rushed over to them, hugging Regina first. "Good morning!"

Chuckling, Regina hugged her back. "You only saw me last night. You don't have to keep greeting me so enthusiastically."

"I still can't believe you're here," Mary Margaret replied. "And I have a lot of hugs to make up for. So you're getting hugged from now until I leave for my honeymoon."

Beside them, Robin chuckled. It was then that Mary Margaret released Regina and whirled on her cousin. She threw her arms around him, hugging him just as tightly. "That goes for you too, Robin."

He shot a _help me_ look toward Regina, who only smirked back at him. If she had to put up with it, then so did he. She slowly backed away and found a seat next to her cousin. "Good morning, Ruby," she said.

"Morning," Ruby replied. She leaned closer to Regina and whispered: "So, how was it running into Robin again?"

"Pretty awkward," Regina whispered back. "It's like we don't know how to talk around each other."

It surprised Regina how awkward that had been—which surprised her even more. Part of her understood that they weren't going to have the relationship they had when they were younger. All of that had been destroyed over a decade earlier. Yet there apparently was still a part of her that had believed they would be able to talk easily with each other and almost be friends again.

The heart and the mind were both confusing.

David finally pried his wife off his best man before exchanging a quick hug with Robin. Everyone took their seats as a server approached to hand them menus. Regina ordered the vegetable omelet and a latte. "Can I also get some fruit with that?" she asked, handing the server her menu back.

"Of course," he said, moving on to take the next order.

"You're on vacation, Regina," Ruby teased her. "You can be a little naughty with your diet."

Regina sighed. "I wish but Daniel and I rely far more on takeout than I would like. This is my chance to eat the way I want."

"You don't cook much?" Robin asked and she realized he was sitting across from her. "I remember how much you loved to cook and bake."

Her cheeks heated up. "Yeah, well, sometimes things have to fall by the wayside as you get older."

"Oh believe me, I know that very well," he said, fixing her with a cold gaze. She held it, anger filling her. He was quite the hypocrite, she believed.

Anna jumped up, interrupting before Regina could say anything else. She sat back, ready to listen to the wedding planner while pointedly ignoring Robin. He was not worth her time or her energy.

"Today is busy," Anna said. "After breakfast, everyone will have their final fittings."

"Maybe we all should've followed Regina's example and had fruit," Killian Jones groaned, patting his (rather flat) stomach.

Anna frowned, looking everyone over. "I think you all will be fine and the fitting will go well. We'll then have lunch and then we're all going to work on putting the centerpieces together."

Everyone groaned and Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course Mary Margaret and David wanted handmade centerpieces. And of course they figured it would be some sort of bonding experience for all of them to put them together.

"Don't worry, they're really easy and look like they'll be a lot of fun to put together," Mary Margaret assured them.

Ruby leaned closer to Regina. "You just know that's code for 'complicated and time-consuming'," she whispered.

"Agreed," Regina whispered back.

The waiters arrived with their food and most conversation ceased. Regina popped a strawberry into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste and the joy of having fruit again. She glanced up at Robin, who munched a piece of bacon as he listened to something David's friend Kristoff said. Hopefully she would be able to keep her distance from him until the wedding. That would probably best the way for them to survive the week.

If they survived the week at all.

* * *

The dress fitting went well. Regina's still fit and she breathed a sigh of relief, even though the rational part of her mind told her that she managed her weight well enough despite her less-than-ideal diet. She had been worried that Mary Margaret would make them wear pink for a more fairy-tale themed wedding but the couple was playing up the fact that they were getting married at Christmas, sparing Regina the dreaded color and allowing her to wear her power color.

In truth, Regina did like her gown. As the maid of honor, it was different from the others and she was the only one who wore red. It was a charmeuse ballgown, the material on the heavier side and so promising some warmth during the wedding. Even though it was taking place inside, she still worried about being cold in the Maine winter with the lacy over-the-shoulder sleeves on the gown. Small rhinestones were sewn into the bodice to catch the light while larger gems were sewn into a snowflake pattern on the skirt. It was perfect for a Christmas wedding, in Regina's opinion. The others' dresses had similar designs but their dresses were a dark green.

"What color cummerbunds are the men wearing?" Regina asked, changing back into her regular clothes.

"Most are wearing green to match us," Ruby replied, "but Robin is wearing red to match you."

Regina paused, knowing that was to be expected and she shouldn't be annoyed by it. Yet she was and she fought to push it down. "Right, of course," she said.

"I don't get it," Ariel said, putting her boots on again. "What is up with you and Robin?"

An awkward silence filled the room as the others looked between each other. Unlike the others, Ariel had not grown up with them in Storybrooke and had befriended Mary Margaret in college. So she hadn't been around for everything that had happened between Regina and Robin. Regina did not feel like rehashing it for her though.

"Ancient history," Regina snapped at her.

Mary Margaret stepped in, her smile overly bright. "It doesn't matter. They are both here to celebrate our special day with me and David. That's all that matters."

"Right," Anna said, coming over to them with her clipboard. "Okay, you have about an hour for lunch and then I need everyone to meet in conference room three so we can make the favors!"

Regina stood, stretching out. She figured she could get some work in on the lunch break and then be ready to make the favors. Giving everyone a smile, she said: "I'll see everyone in conference room three!"

She left the room and headed back to the elevator bank. Pressing the up button, she waited for one of the doors to open and ran through her schedule in her mind. Once she got up to her room, she would order room service and then work until she had to head down to make favors. After that would be dinner, maybe a drink or two, and then she could return to her room to get at least another hour of work done.

It wasn't what Gold wanted but it was something.

Laughter interrupted her planning and she bit back a groan when she heard Robin. "I'll see you lads later," he said.

He then rounded the corner and stopped short, his smile fading when he saw her. Rubbing the back of his neck, he approached her. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Well, we're trapped in the same hotel," she said with a sigh. "We're probably going to keep doing this until one of us leaves."

One set of doors opened and Robin motioned for her to lead the way. She entered them and he stepped in after her, hitting the button for the floor above her. The doors closed, trapping her with him once again.

"So, you're not having lunch with the others?" he asked.

"Neither are you," she pointed out.

He nodded. "True. I wanted to catch a nap. I'm still tired from my drive up here."

"Oh," she replied, knowing she couldn't fault him for that. She would probably sneak off for a nap if she had gotten in as late as him.

Robin tilted his head. "What about you? Why are you not eating with the others?"

"Work," she replied. "I'm up for partner and so there's a lot I need to do to make it."

"I guess corporate greed never takes a holiday," he said cynically.

The elevator finally reached her floor. She gave him a fake smile, not wanting him to know how much his comment got to her. "This is my floor. See you later."

She walked off the elevator as fast as she could without appearing to run. Without looking back, she continued to head toward her room and didn't breathe out in relief until she was in her room. Her plan to avoid Robin as much as possible was not going well and she hated how he made her feel. She was used to being confident. This was hell for her.

Regina pulled out her phone, checking to see if Daniel had called or texted her back. Disappointment filled her when she didn't see anything from him. Swallowing it down, she called him. Perhaps he had gotten home late and hadn't woke up yet. Maybe she would get him now.

Once again, it went to his voicemail and she pinched her nose. When it beeped, she spoke in a cheery tone. "Hey Daniel, I'm just checking in. I hope everything is going well and you're not overworking yourself. Please give me a call—I'd like to hear your voice. Love you."

She ended the call and sighed, pulling out her laptop. As she waited for it to boot up, her phone began to buzz. Excitement filled her and she didn't even check the caller ID before picking up. "Daniel?"

"No, dearie," Gold said, sounding annoyed. "Are you doing _any_ of the work I gave you?"

Her stomach tightened and she swallowed. "I'm just about to sign in."

"Uh huh," he replied, sounding like he didn't believe her.

She felt the urge to defend herself rise up and words just started to spew from her mouth: "There's a lot we need to do to prepare for the wedding. I've been busy since I got here."

"I'm not looking for excuses, Regina. I'm looking for results!" Gold snapped at her.

Her company's login screen appeared and she typed in her password. She looked over the work Gold sent her, deciding she could handle the first brief easily enough before lunch was over and she was needed again.

"Well, if you want results, I need to get off the phone," she said, hoping she sounded professional and not like she was whining. "I only have limited time blocks that I hope to use working and not chatting about working."

Gold was silent for a few moments before responding: "That's what I want to hear. I want the tasks I sent you done by midnight. Got it?"

"Yes," she said, knowing she would probably have a few hours to work that night. The deadline seemed feasible. "It will be done."

"It better be." The line went silent and when she pulled her phone away, she saw that the call had ended.

Sighing, she set the phone down and set a timer so she didn't miss her meeting. Regina clicked on Gold's email and read what he wanted from her. Hope filled her and she started to believe she could pull this off. Everything would work and she would be partner.

And then she could finally do everything she wanted.

* * *

"Great work everyone!" Anna said, clapping her hands. "We have all the centerpieces we need. Thank you so much!"

"Please tell me we don't have to put together the favors as well," Kristoff said with a groan.

Anna laughed, shaking her head. "Just the centerpieces. The favors are something else."

"Oh, thank god," Ruby breathed, leaning back in her chair. "I don't think I could do this again."

Regina chuckled before saying: "They weren't that bad, actually. I didn't mind these."

"Yeah, I guess it could've been worse," her cousin allowed.

"These are actually lovely centerpieces," Regina said, studying them. They had been the group that had placed mistletoes in fishbowls before filling the bowl with water. A small tealight was placed to float at the top. Meanwhile, the second group had created little wreaths with small Christmas ornaments on them. Each bowl would sit in the middle of the wreath, giving each table an appropriately Christmassy feel.

Ariel nodded. "Mary Margaret searched the internet for hours for ideas for her centerpieces. She finally chose these and I think she made the right choice."

"Okay, everyone," Anna said, drawing their attention back to her. "We're going to head back to the café where we had breakfast. They have a buffet dinner set up for all of us."

Regina's stomach growled. Due to Gold's call, she had forgotten to order room service and so had skipped lunch. Instead, she had grabbed a granola bar from the vending machine before heading to the conference room. While it had taken the edge off, it did little to satisfy her hunger. She certainly was going to enjoy a buffet and hoped she didn't go overboard—she had to fit in a bridesmaid dress in about three days.

Everyone trooped into the café and eagerly went to the buffet. Regina started with some salad and grilled chicken, deciding to go back later for some more. She followed Ruby to the table, though she hesitated when she realized that she would once again be sitting across from Robin. Regina had successfully avoided him after their awkward encounter in the elevator but it seemed the universe liked putting them together.

"Someone's hungry," Lance Knight teased her. He then pointed to Robin's plate. "You almost rival him."

"I chose sleep over food and I have absolutely zero regrets," Robin replied, taking another bite of his steak.

Ruby frowned at her cousin as she eyed her plate. "I thought you were going to order room service."

"I ended up not being very hungry," Regina lied. "I just grabbed a snack and that held me over for most of the afternoon."

Across from her, Robin narrowed his eyes. "You chose not to eat so you could work, didn't you?"

She sat up straighter. "Not at all."

"You're still a terrible liar, Regina Mills," he told her, setting his silverware down. He leaned closer to her. "And I remember how you were in high school. Many of us had to almost feed you ourselves to make sure you ate. And do we need to mention what happened in English class junior year?"

"No," she spat out. "You don't get to discuss my eating habits—which are fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "You were talking about how you eat too much takeaway just this morning and how you miss healthy food."

She scowled, though she wasn't sure if it was at her comment or how her stomach flipped over the fact that he had paid such attention to what she had said. Regina decided it had to be the former. "Once again, my eating habits aren't your concern."

"Fine," he replied, holding up his hands. "You don't have to eat my head along with your steak."

"Grow up," she shot back at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, making her roll her eyes.

She turned her attention back to her steak, stabbing it with her fork as she angrily cut into the meat. For a moment, she imagined she was cutting the smirk off Robin's face. He was determined to get a rise out of her and she feared that by the time the wedding rolled around, he would succeed.

And she already hated him for that.

He thankfully got pulled into a conversation with Kristoff and Lance, leaving Regina alone as she finished her dinner. She and Ruby shared some old stories about Mary Margaret with Ariel and Mary Margaret's colleague, Jasmine. They both enjoyed hearing about their friend as a child and teenager—the funnier the better. It allowed Regina to relax, especially as the waiter kept refilling her wine glass.

One of the managers approached them. "We hope you enjoyed your dinner," he said.

Everyone agreed that dinner was delicious and he smiled. "Glad to hear it. We have dessert set up in the bar across the way. Feel free to continue enjoying your night over there."

"That sounds wonderful," David said, standing. He helped Mary Margaret up and they both beamed as he said: "We hope everyone joins us there."

Everyone pushed their chairs back and the conversations grew louder. Regina's ears began to buzz as she picked up snippets here and there. General consensus was to go for desserts and drinks, meaning she was the only one with doubts about going. She wanted to go but Gold's deadline loomed over her. It was already pushing 9:30, giving her two and a half hours to finish her task, which had required more research than she had expected. Especially as Regina wanted to be absolutely thorough to prove to Gold that she wasn't slacking in any way.

"Regina, are you coming?" Ruby asked, stopping halfway to the door.

Swallowing, Regina shook her head. "I have a deadline I have to meet for work…"

Mary Margaret paused, her shoulders tensing up. She slowly turned around and when she saw the hurt in her friend's eyes, she felt like a bitch. Regina had forgotten about her promise to her friend, one she had vowed to keep—no matter what.

"You promised there would be no more work this week," Mary Margaret said, sounding on the verge of tears. "You said this would be a complete vacation."

All conversations in the room stopped as Mary Margaret awaited Regina's answer. Some people decided to flee the awkwardness that now filled the room while others stayed to watch—either out of concern or curiosity. Regina noticed Robin had remained behind, his arms crossed as he watched her with an unreadable expression. She swallowed, reminding herself his opinion didn't matter and she needed to focus on Mary Margaret, not him.

"Let me explain, MM," Regina pleaded, using her old nickname for her friend. She stepped forward but Mary Margaret recoiled from her, breaking her heart.

Ruby intervened. "Regina has an amazing opportunity at work that came up last minute. She's trying to minimize the impact her work has on her week and give as much time as possible to you."

The lump in Regina's throat grew bigger. She knew she didn't deserve her cousin standing up for her like that. Nor should Mary Margaret feel like she needed to give her an apology, yet she could see one coming in her friend's eyes.

"You don't have to say you're sorry," Regina said first. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you."

"It's okay," Mary Margaret replied softly. "I know how important your work is to you and if this opportunity is that amazing, then I get it. We'll see you in the morning."

Regina gave her a hug but her friend barely returned it. Guilt continued to gnaw at her as she said: "If I finish early enough, I'll come down and join you. What time does the bar close?"

"Looks like two," David said. "Not sure if we'll be there that late, but if you finish before midnight and feel up to it, you can always join us."

She nodded as Mary Margaret walked away, Ruby taking her hand as she gave Regina a sympathetic look. David patted her shoulder before following them out. Taking a deep breath to fight off the tears pricking her eyes, Regina walked out of the café and headed to the elevator bank.

"Regina, wait!" Robin called after her, making her curse silently. She already felt like shit and the last thing she needed was to talk to him.

She pressed the call button again, wishing it would make the elevator appear faster. Anything to escape Robin, she could tell was jogging to catch up to her. When no elevator appeared, she sighed. "Just leave me alone, Robin."

"No," he said, crossing his arms as he stopped next to her. "You really hurt Mary Margaret."

"I know," she snapped, recalling the betrayal in her friend's eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't think you do."

"Oh, really?" she asked, angry now. How dare he presume to tell her how she felt?

Robin nodded. "She's been really excited about this week and I think it was more about spending time with you than finally marrying the love of her life."

"You're just trying to make me feel like shit," Regina told him. "Don't worry, I already do."

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything. I just want you to understand that this is just another disappointment in a long line of them created by you," he replied.

She whirled on him, angrier than before. "And what do you know about it? You've been off galivanting around the world! You're hardly in Storybrooke!"

"I've been back a lot more than you," he shot back, stepping closer. "Especially in the past couple years. I saw her whenever you had to cancel because you chose work over her."

"I didn't choose work over her," she argued. "I had no choice."

He shook his head. "You always have a choice. We all do. And you may keep telling yourself that to make you feel better but the truth is that you always choose work over everyone else."

"That's not true!" she shouted, even as a little voice told her it was. But she wasn't going to give him a victory by admitting that. "You know nothing about my life!"

"I think I know plenty," he replied and her blood boiled.

She stepped closer to him, almost snarling. "You only think you know. I work in a highly competitive job and things change constantly. The only way to get ahead is to be available all the time. I try my best to spend time with my friends and family but when something comes up at work, I have to answer it."

"Are you chained to your desk?" he asked, making a show of looking around her. "I don't see one."

She took a deep breath but it did little to calm her. Even the ding of the elevator she had been waiting for barely registered. All her attention was on Robin. "I am not a slave to my work. It's something important to me so I make it a priority. Not all of us can travel the world fucking around, Robin."

His eyes hardened even more. "Good to know you think so little of me, Regina. And to know what your priorities really are. You can stop pretending you give a shit about us."

"I'm not pretending," she replied, trying not to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Really? Because you just said it—work is important and is a priority. Not your friends. Not your family. Work."

She cursed herself, knowing he was throwing her own words back at her. Part of her told her to walk away, that she didn't owe him any explanations. But the part of her that wanted him to understand her point of view, to prove herself right was stronger. "It's only a priority until I'm in a good enough position that I can finally make my friend and family my only priority. Because they are my main one."

"You have a funny way of showing that," he told her. "And even if that's true…"

"It is!"

"Well you have a shit way of showing it!" he yelled now. "If we…"

She crossed her arms. "You don't get to count yourself in that. You barely register on my priority scale now, Robin."

He paused, still clearly seething. "Fine. If they are really as important as you keep insisting they are, then you wouldn't keep breaking promises and would be here when they need you."

"I'm always here when I'm need," she argued.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why weren't you here when Granny had a heart attack last month?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled, her heart jumping into her throat. "No one told me that! Why didn't they…"

She trailed off as her heart sank from her throat to her stomach. Regina briefly wondered if Robin was just making it up to try to make her feel worse but she rejected that idea. He wouldn't lie about something so serious, she knew that. Which meant that something had happened and no one had told her because they knew she wouldn't have come. The sad part was that she knew she wouldn't have been able to get away at that time.

"You wouldn't have been able to come, right?" he asked as if reading her mind.

Not wanting to give them satisfaction, she lied: "I might've."

He nodded, clearly not believing her. Backing away, he said: "You know what you've become, Regina? You've become your mother."

Slapping her would've hurt less.

"Go to hell, Robin Locksley," she said, pressing the up button again. Mercifully, an elevator opened and she stepped onto it. She hit her floor and then the close door button, wanting to get away from him as fast as she could.

Once she got into her room, she pulled out her phone and her heart broke even more. Daniel had yet to return any of her messages. She called him again, praying he would pick up.

He didn't.

Letting out a scream, she threw her phone onto her bed. She sank onto it, burying her face in her hands. Regina wanted Robin to be wrong, for him to vilify her to make himself feel better about leaving her all those years ago. Yet it would seem she was the asshole, the bitch who couldn't make any time for her family.

"No," she said to the empty room. "I am not like that. I am here and I am making time for them. People juggle work and family every day. That's what I'm doing and I'm not going to be crucified for it."

Robin could just go to hell.

She took a deep breath and went over to her desk, booting up her laptop again. If she knocked this assignment out of the park, then perhaps Gold would realize she was dedicated and go easier on her until after the wedding so she could spend more time with Mary Margaret and the others. Then as the newlyweds jetted off to their honeymoon, she would return to New York and knuckled down until the partner position was hers.

It was possible to have everything and she was going to have it.

* * *

**A/N: Things aren't too rosy for our favorite couple right now. But maybe a little Christmas magic will help them…**

**-Mac **


	4. The Christmas Cottage

**Chapter 4: The Christmas Cottage**

Regina was relieved when she boarded the elevator the next morning and did not see Robin. She knew she would have to face him soon but she was grateful for the few more minutes to steel herself for that moment. Her hand went to her phone, once again in her back pocket, as she wished Daniel had returned her calls or texts. She really needed to hear his voice at that moment and she felt a little let down that he wasn't answering.

To her relief, Robin did not show up for breakfast and most of those there were too hungover to really engage in conversation. She was able to eat in peace and quiet, though she still was unable to look at Mary Margaret for most of her meal.

Her luck continued to hold when Anna announced that the groomsmen and the bridesmaids would once again be separated for the day. All were going to enjoy the hotel's spa services but would be in different rooms. Regina spent the day being pampered with a massage, facial, manicure, pedicure and time in the sauna. She decided to stay by Mary Margaret's side and enjoyed catching up with her friend. It was as if the tension from the night before had just been a nightmare.

She felt much better heading into dinner. They had had some free time after their spa treatments and everyone else wanted to take a nap, leaving Regina to work guilt-free. Gold had sent her an email praising the work she had done the night before and asking for a few more briefs to be done this time. Pleased with her progress, she tackled the bigger one before changing for dinner. It would give her time to spend some time with the smaller ones afterwards and complete them before midnight.

Striding off the elevator, she felt better than she had almost twenty-four hours earlier. However, as she approached the restaurant, she slowed her pace when she saw Robin outside. His head was bent down to check something on his phone and she wondered if she could pass him without him noticing. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her pace as she prepared to enter the restaurant.

"Here, I'll get the door for you," he said, opening the door as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

Cursing her luck, she asked: "Why? You going to hold that against me too?"

"Not everyone has an ulterior motive when they do something, Regina. Sometimes people are just being nice," he said, the hardness back in his voice.

"Yeah, well excuse me if I don't believe that when it comes to you," she replied, brushing past him.

"A simple thank you would've sufficed!" he called after her. Her cheeks burned as she kept moving forward, pointedly ignoring him.

Granny frowned as she approached the bar. "Are you and Robin arguing again?"

"He started it," Regina replied, not caring how petulant she sounded. She ordered an apple martini from the bartender and turned to Granny. "He really twisted the knife after I left last night."

Her grandaunt nodded. "He did look really upset both before he followed you and when he got back. I was concerned."

"He let me have it," Regina said, thanking the bartender as he handed her drink to her. She took a sip and let the alcohol slide down her throat, warming her stomach.

Recalling what Robin had said the day before, she frowned as she asked: "Granny…did you have a heart attack recently?"

Granny scowled. "He told you about that?"

The way she worded it and said that statement told Regina that it was true. Her heart sank as she asked: "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want you to feel bad. I knew you wouldn't have been able to get away and you would've felt so guilty about it," Granny replied.

Sadness tinged with anger coursed through Regina. "You're my family, Granny. I would've liked to know. And I would've liked to have been given the chance to try to come to see you. I could've taken family leave or something."

"It was okay, Regina," Granny insisted though her tone reminded kind and soothing. "Ruby was with me and almost everyone in Storybrooke checked in with me. Robin also stopped by for about a week too."

She knew her grandaunt was trying to comfort her but it only made Regina feel worse. "He came from God's know where and I was down in New York clueless. I could've been here so much faster."

"We didn't want to bother you," she replied.

"You mean you knew I would ultimately choose work over you," Regina said, taking a gulp of her martini this time. The alcohol, though, did little to dull the pain filling her heart.

Granny gently took her arm. "Come on. I think we need to have a little chat."

She led Regina over to some chairs in a rather private corner of the room. They sat down and she took Regina's drink, setting it on a nearby table that was still within their sight. Granny took both of Regina's hands in her own. "I know you feel crucified for being focused on work and I want you to know that there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has their own lives to live, Regina, and no one should be made to feel guilty about how they live it."

"I can sense there's a but in there though," Regina said, feeling even worse than after her argument with Robin.

Granny sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say you haven't broken a lot of promises and hearts because of your work."

"So Robin was right," she replied soberly. "I am my mother."

"He said that?" Granny asked. When Regina nodded, she shook her head and muttered under her breath: "I'm going to give that boy the lecture to end all lectures."

Louder, she told Regina "You are not your mother but you have inherited certain aspects of your personality from her, especially your ambition. Cora was a very ambitious woman."

"Who didn't care how her ambitions affected her family," Regina replied bitterly, remembering broken promises and a childhood full of disappointments until Cora just left for good. Would she do that to her loved ones?

Would they be better off without her in their lives?

"That's where you differ," Granny insisted. "You clearly care."

"I still broke my promise to Mary Margaret," Regina pointed out.

Granny nodded. "But you're here. You're supporting her and doing your best to juggle your time in order to make her a priority. And that definitely counts toward something."

"Thank you, Granny," Regina said.

"You're welcome." Granny patted her hand. "I have a few more pieces of advice to dispense, if you're willing to listen."

Swallowing, Regina nodded. "I'm always willing to listen to you."

"Good." Granny cleared her throat. "First, there is nothing wrong with getting fulfillment from work and Robin is the last person who should criticize anyone for doing that."

Regina frowned. "He has a job?"

"Yes, he does."

"I thought he just traveled the world," Regina said. "Certainly that can't be a job."

Granny frowned. "You didn't know? He works with an organization that provides aid to places that need it the most."

"Oh," she replied, feeling like a heel. She had thought he was just goofing off in different countries and in reality, he had been working with people who needed help. Regina started to believe she was a monster after all.

"He found his calling," Granny continued, "and you found yours. Or at least you found something that allows you to have the life you want."

Regina thought of her apartment and though there were many things she still wanted, she knew she would have the means to achieve them. "Yeah…"

"So don't let anyone shame you for that. There's only one thing that matters—that you're happy," Granny advised. She patted Regina's knee. "Now, I'm going to get some food. You coming?"

"Yes," Regina said, picking up her drink. She paused before turning back to her grandaunt. "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course," Granny said.

Regina took her hand. "Next time something big happens to you, please call me to at least tell me. I'd like to know, even if I can't come."

Granny nodded, patting her hand. "You're right. I promise to make sure someone calls you."

"Thank you." Regina hugged her grandaunt. "I love you, Granny."

"I love you too, Regina," Granny replied. She then released Regina and stood, heading over to the buffet. After taking a deep breath, Regina picked up her drink and followed her.

* * *

Mary Margaret grabbed her just as she finished getting food and brought her over to her table. Regina settled into a seat between the bride and Ruby, chatting with the others. She noticed Robin stayed far away from her, sitting with Kristoff and Lance instead. It calmed her that she didn't have to try to be civil with him because she didn't think she could.

"Sorry I'm late," Leopold Blanchard said, approaching the table. Mary Margaret jumped up, greeting her father happily.

Regina gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Mr. Blanchard."

"Hello, Regina," he replied, looking her over with a gaze that made her feel as if he was seeing right through her clothes. It had started once she became a teenager but it had gotten worse since his wife died. She got the distinct impression that he wanted to make her the second Mrs. Blanchard.

The impression continued as he said: "You look more beautiful every time I see you."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Daddy, we talked about this."

"I can't compliment her?" he asked defensively. It seemed Regina wasn't the only one who noticed the type of attention he paid her.

"Daddy," she warned.

He sighed. "Fine. It's nice to see you, Regina. Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"I am," she replied. "It's going to be so wonderful to see Mary Margaret and David get married."

"Yes, it is. And then to spend their first night in the cottage…" He sighed again, this time a sad one though he smiled. "Eva and I had a magical night there after our wedding."

Ariel leaned forward, looking starry-eyed and smiling softly. "I've heard so much about this cottage. What's so special about it?"

Leopold squeezed Mary Margaret. "Do you want to tell the story?"

"You should," she said, almost like a little girl again begging her daddy for a bedtime story.

"Oh no," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm not much of a storyteller. Eugenia, you tell it much better than me."

Regina and Ruby both looked at Granny, who raised an eyebrow but smiled. "I guess I could tell it."

"Thank you, Granny," Mary Margaret said, sitting back down. She took David's hand as the room quieted down, everyone eager to hear the story.

Granny stood up. "The story of the Christmas Cottage is as old as Storybrooke itself. Many of you know that Mary Margaret's family, the Blanchards, built this town when they opened the mines. Raymond Blanchard worked tirelessly with his men and slowly grew his fortunes. He fell in love with the sister of one of his miners, a beautiful woman named Evangeline, and built a cabin they could share as husband and wife. It was finished in time for Christmas and the couple wed on its eve.

"After the wedding ceremony and festivities, Raymond and Evangeline went home to their cabin to spend their first night as husband and wife. Legend says a fierce snowstorm blew through Storybrooke that night, making the night bitterly cold. The couple stoked the fire and was prepared to spend the night keeping each other warm when they heard a knock on the door. At first, they thought it was the wind playing tricks on them but they quickly heard it again. Raymond opened the door and was surprised to see an old woman standing there wearing nothing but rags and a threadbare cape.

"Though it was their wedding night, Raymond and Evangeline knew they couldn't leave the woman to freeze in the bitter cold," Granny continued. "They invited her in and Evangeline prepared something for her to eat. Raymond gave her a blanket from their bed and told her to sleep by the fire to stay warm."

Regina had heard the story many times over the years but she always found herself captured by it. Now was no different and she rested her chin on her hand as she leaned forward, listening intently as Granny told the story.

"Now, no one can agree if Raymond and Evangeline consummated their marriage even with the stranger sleeping in the next room. I'll let you all believe what you want," she said, drawing some chuckles from everyone. "We do know they fell asleep. When they woke up in the morning, they went out to offer their guest some breakfast. However, they found the room empty. It was as if the woman hadn't been there at all.

"For a few minutes, Raymond and Evangeline wondered if they had dreamt it. Then they spotted the blanket they had given the woman folded up on their couch. On top of the blanket was a beautiful angel clad in a white dress with feathery wings. They found a note underneath her. In it, the woman thanked them for their hospitality and for proving that there were still kind and caring people in the world," Granny continued.

"What happened to the woman?" someone asked, breaking the spell Granny had woven over the room. Everyone groaned.

Granny, though, chuckled. "I'm getting to that. Patience."

"Sorry," the man replied, sounding chastened as Jasmine glared at him. Regina guessed he was her date.

"It's okay," she said. "Legend has it that she was a Christmas angel, sent to ensure that there were still good and loving people in this world. The angel has been handed down through the Blanchard family and it is said she is the Christmas angel, watching over the family.

"The woman did leave one message for Raymond and Evangeline. She wrote that they blessed the house with their love and that any couple who spent a night in the cottage at Christmastime will have love everlasting," Granny finished.

Leopold took over then. "Our family has kept up that tradition. My parents spent their first Christmas in that cottage and enjoyed a long marriage. My wife Eva and I spent our first Christmas there and though I still believe she was taken too soon, the time I spent with her was the happiest I had ever been. And my late sister spent a night there with her boyfriend and he ended up being her husband as well as father to her child, my nephew."

He motioned to Robin. Regina glanced at him, knowing that his parents still brought him pain and sorrow. They had been taken from him when he so young and he missed them every day. Even though she was still angry with him, she didn't wish him the pain he felt. He averted his gaze from his uncle, rubbing his face with his hand in a tell she was familiar with—he was trying not to cry.

"And now my Mary Margaret will share a night in the cottage with David," Leopold continued, thankfully moving away from Robin. "I know it will bring them the same love and happiness it has brought every other member of our family."

Everyone clapped, including Robin even though Regina could tell he was still upset. Part of her still wanted to comfort him but she knew it was no longer her place. He probably wouldn't want it anyway—not from her.

Mary Margaret beamed as she stood. "David and I are looking forward to spending Christmas night there. And we're asking our maid of honor and our best man to decorate the cottage for us."

"You are?" Regina asked, surprised. "Don't you two want to do that together?"

Her friend shook her head. "I found out that Raymond and Evangeline's friends decorated the cottage as a surprise for them. So I was hoping you and Robin would do the same, minus the surprise part."

"When do you want us to decorate?" she asked.

"Tonight is really the best time to do it," Anna replied, popping up with her clipboard. "Our next few days are really busy."

Regina sighed but nodded. "Okay. Tonight's good for me."

"Me too," Robin confirmed.

"Thank you!" Mary Margaret hugged her tightly. "All the decorations are already in the cottage as well as a tree. You just have to put them up."

"Sounds easy enough," Regina replied, thinking it would take them a couple hours at most. She would still have plenty of time to get her work done.

Mary Margaret nodded. "You should be done in no time. I really appreciate this, Regina."

"Anything for you," Regina assured her, hugging her again. She could put up with Robin for that long, she figured.

Or at least, she hoped.

* * *

"The Christmas Cottage is right down this road here," the driver said, turning onto a tiny dirt road. "When you're ready to head back, just call the hotel. They'll send someone out to get you."

"Thank you," Regina replied, glad he was talking with them. It broke the awkward silence that stretched between her and Robin. She sat as close to her door as possible and he did the same, making sure they didn't accidentally touch. They could've fit their old friend Little John between them easily but for now, it was occupied by the tension between them.

Which the driver seemed oblivious too. He grinned at them. "Unless you two want to spend a night in the cottage."

"No," both said quickly.

He frowned before shrugging. "Okay, no need to be testy about it."

She glanced over at Robin, meeting his eyes for a second before they both looked away again. Regina stared out the window, wishing things were different between them. But it was his fault everything was so awkward and if he wasn't going to apologize for that, she wasn't going to forgive him. It probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do but after all the pain he caused, she knew she deserved at least an explanation.

The car came to a stop. "Here we go."

"Thank you," Robin said, opening his door.

Regina unbuckled her seatbelt just as the driver opened her door. He held out his hand to her and she stepped out of the bar. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. He then glanced at the sky as he pulled his coat closer. "Don't stay too long. There's snow in the air. And once it starts snowing, we can't navigate that road easily. You might actually have to spend the night here."

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "We'll be as quick as possible."

"Well, good luck with your task," he said, climbing back into the car.

She moved closer to the cottage, watching as he turned around and drove back up the road. The cold air started to seep past her black wool coat and she wrapped her arms around her, trying to preserve her warmth.

"I guess we should head in," Robin said, finally speaking to her.

"I suppose so," she replied, slowly turning around to take in the Christmas Cottage.

It was a relatively small building with only one story. Made of stone, it had a large window next to the red door. The color matched the sloped roof that hung over the front door a bit. A smaller window sat on the other side of the door and a chimney rose from the center of the roof.

Robin pulled something out of his pocket. "They gave me the key," he said. "And they said they turned everything on—electricity, gas, heat, etc."

"Sounds good," she replied, following him as he unlocked the door. It swung open and he stepped aside so she could enter first.

It was dark inside but she quickly found the light switch, flipping it. Every lamp in the room turned on, illuminating the main room of the cottage. Over the years, it had been modernized though no one lived there. With the Blanchards' permission, it was rented out to those who wanted a romantic getaway to ensure they found their true love. Because of that, it had plenty of amenities—including a fully operational kitchen, which was designed to look old-fashioned and rustic with lots of wood instead of metal.

Moving further into the cabin, she spotted a beautiful mantle around the fireplace. Several portraits sat there, including one of Raymond and Evangeline Blanchard. It was their wedding portrait with Evangeline sitting in a chair, her white lace gown pooling around her feet and her hair covered by a matching lace veil. Raymond stood behind her in a well-tailored suit. Photography had still been new when they married so she knew it had meant a lot for them to get their picture taken. It sat in the middle of the mantle and other pictures of Blanchard couples surrounded it, including a picture of Mary Margaret's parents.

Right by the fireplace was a coffee table. It was flanked by two couches and an armchair, perfect for an evening by the fire. She imagined many couples had cuddled on one of the couches, wrapped in a large blanket, as they watched the fire cackle in the fireplace.

"Okay, the heat should kick on in a couple minutes. So, shall we divide and conquer?" Robin asked, leaning against the couch. He had taken off his own coat and she spotted it on the coatrack by the door.

She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll take the bedroom and you take in here?"

"Yeah," he agreed. He then pointed to the spruce in the back corner of the room. "We can then work on the tree together."

"That makes sense. We'll get this done in no time and hopefully beat the snow," she said, taking off her own coat. She could then get her work done as well, pleasing Gold.

Hanging up her coat, she also realized it would limit the amount of time she spent with Robin. That also pleased her and it clearly pleased him.

It was a win-win situation.

* * *

There was something strange about decorating the room where one's friends were going to have sex, Regina decided. Even given the fact that she had bought Mary Margaret the lingerie to wear on her wedding night. It sat in a black bag on the dresser, next to one from Robin to David. She didn't think men bought that kind of stuff for each other but it appeared at least Robin did.

She tried not to think of what was going to happen in the king-sized bed as she smoothed out the Blanchard family quilt. It was kept at the newer Blanchard house along with some other family heirlooms. Regina had many fond memories with the blanket, most with Mary Margaret. They used to snuggle under it while watching movies together.

Robin also used to cuddle with her under it, but she tried not to think about those nights either.

After putting up Christmas lights in the little window and fixed a sprig of mistletoe to the ornate wooden headboard, she stepped back. Everything looked perfect for her friends' special night together. She hoped they enjoyed it, though she doubted they were going to notice anything but each other.

"Okay," she said, exiting the bedroom. "I'm done."

"Me too," Robin replied, replacing the last picture frame after placing cloth to mimic fake snow on the mantle. He had also placed a nutcracker and a snow globe there as well.

He stepped back from the mantle. "What do you think?"

She walked further into the room. Christmas lights hung in the large window and he placed several light up decorations there, including a couple snowmen and one Santa. He also placed a Santa plate on the coffee table, filling it with individually wrapped candy canes. She had to admit it looked very festive.

"Pretty good," she said. "Shall we move onto the tree?"

"That sounds good," he replied, picking up another box and carrying it over to where the tree stood. "I'll handle the lights while you take care of the angel. And then we can start handing ornaments together."

She nodded, accepting the smaller box with the heirloom angel in it from him. Opening the lid, she gingerly pulled out the angel inside it. Her porcelain face was still pristine and the paint had been touched up over the years. She wore a white lace gown and had feathery wings. Brown ringlets hung from her head, crowned by a golden halo. Mary Margaret had always admired the angel and though she had never said it out loud, Regina had as well.

Robin unraveled the lights and hung them around the tree. He turned to Regina, motioning to the top bough. "That's her place of honor," he said.

"Yes, it is," she replied, gently placing the angel on top. She stepped back as Robin lit up the lights, which cast a soft glow on her as her painted blue eyes took in the cottage's living room.

Opening the other box in the room, Robin started pulling out ornaments. "Time to hang these as well."

"Okay," she said, taking a few from him. She looked over them. "Are these all the first ornaments from the different Blanchard couples?"

He nodded. "They are. Mary Margaret wanted them all on her tree, hoping for extra blessings."

That certainly sounded like her friend, she had to admit. She moved toward the tree, hanging them on the bough. "I just thought she would want some of her own ornaments on here."

"I think David snuck some in," he commented. "I'm pretty sure I saw that messed up Santa."

"The one she dropped and you glued back together?" Regina asked.

He nodded. "That's when I figured out Santa wasn't real. I didn't think even someone as good as him would give me a present after I mangled his face."

"Mary Margaret loved it," she reminded him. "She was inconsolable after she dropped it."

"I know. I'm glad I made her feel better," he said.

Regina smiled softly. "It was very sweet of you."

They shared a look before turning back to the work at hand. It seemed strange be getting along with him yet it also reminded her of the good times they had shared together. She didn't know if she preferred the anger or the pain.

"Didn't you get this one for her?" he asked, pulling an ornament from the box. Snow White hung from a hook, her hands clasped and pressed against her cheek.

"I couldn't help myself! She dressed up as Snow White for how many Halloweens?" Regina asked.

He rolled his eyes. "More than I could count. I remember Aunt Eva pleading with her to be something—anything—else."

"She really loved Snow White though," she replied fondly.

"She still does," he said, handing the ornament to Regina. "She and David dressed up as Snow White and Prince Charming for Halloween this year."

Regina frowned as she hung the ornament on the tree. "I didn't know that."

He paused, frowning as well. "You didn't see it on social media? I'm pretty sure they posted it."

"I honestly can't remember the last time I even checked my social media," she replied. "I don't have much time for that. I feel so out of the loop."

"It's amazing how much we now rely on social media for information, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you feel that way when you're some place you can't get service?"

"Sometimes," he replied, pulling out a few more ornaments. "Sometimes it's a nice vacation, you know?"

"I suppose so," she said, returning to the box. She lifted one out and paused, taking in the two red hearts connected together. One bore the name _Elizabeth_ and the other _Richard_.

Robin's parents.

She held it out to him. "I think you should put this on the tree."

He took it from her, laying it in the palm of his hand. Robin gently caressed it before shaking his head. "I know all the Blanchard couples have their own ornament and traditionally it should be on the tree but I don't want to put this on theirs."

"That makes sense," she replied softly, understanding what he meant. "It should be on yours."

"I don't have one though," he admitted with a sigh. He approached the tree and hung the ornament. "I guess it should hang somewhere then."

She watched him, sympathetic over his wish for a tree to hang ornaments on. "I have a small tree that comes already decorated. It saves us time but I miss hanging ornaments with such personal connections."

"So you and Daniel don't have any ornaments of your own?" he asked, curious but not judgmental.

Regina shook her head. "I figure we'll start collecting them when we get our own home."

"You going to do that soon?" he asked, pulling out another ornament.

She nodded even as doubt ate at her insides. "Yes. Daniel is working on a major project that could really catapult his career if he succeeds. That's why he's not here."

"Oh," he replied. "I just figured he didn't want to be on his own while Anna has us running around for wedding prep. I thought he'd come the day before the wedding."

Even though she knew she was lying, she still said: "He might."

Robin nodded before muttering: "Some Mr. Perfect. Leaves you alone at a wedding."

"At least I know why he's left me alone," she snapped, her anger rising again. They had been doing so well and he had to go ruin it. "Unlike _some_ people."

The temperature in the room dropped as he tensed up. He looked in the box. "Everything is done. We should probably head back to the hotel now."

"Sounds good to me," she replied, eager to get away from him. She wanted to call Daniel again and hoped he would pick up this time. It would be good to talk to him as she got some more work done to appease Gold.

Robin pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel's number. She heard it ring a couple times before someone picked up. "Hi, we're ready for our pickup at the Christmas Cottage."

He paused and Regina could only hear the tones of the person speaking, not their words. But judging by the way his brows were knitting, forming a wrinkle in his forehead, she knew it couldn't be good news.

"So the car can't get down here at all?" he asked. "Not until the morning?"

"What?" she hissed, her heart stopping. She remembered the driver's warning about the impending snowstorm and hurried to the window, wondering if it had started without them realizing it.

Pushing the curtain aside, her heart sank when she saw large white flakes flying past the window. They stood out against the darkness that had blanketed the cabin after the sun had gone down. It was hard to tell how much snow had already fallen but it did appear the driveway was completely coated.

"We're stuck," Robin announced. "The snow is too fast and the roads are too icy."

"Great," she muttered, stepping away from the window. "Just what I want to do—spend my night with you."

He glared at her as he crossed his arms. She pushed past him, looking around at the cottage. "I'm going to take the bedroom. You can sleep out here."

"Oh, may I?" he asked her, a nasty tone in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Good night, Robin."

"Can I at least use the bathroom? It's in the bedroom," he reminded her.

"Fine," she snapped, waving her hand toward the door. "Go ahead. I'll wait here."

He stormed into the bedroom and she heard him slam the door. Regina rolled her eyes at how juvenile he was acting. They almost had been getting along again and then he ruined it. Just like he did years ago.

She hoped they could get through the night together without killing each other but that seemed like a very tall order.

* * *

An hour later, Regina lay in the bed as she stared at the ceiling. She had tried to call Daniel but the cottage was in a spotty service area. Regina had then composed an email to Gold, explaining her predicament and promising to work on her tasks the next day, but it couldn't send either. After that, she had put her phone on airplane mode to preserve the battery and tried to get some sleep.

It wasn't working.

She wondered if Robin had managed to fall asleep but didn't want to go check on him in case he hadn't. The last thing she needed was another argument with him. Instead, she decided to assume was asleep. After all, she had seen him fall asleep in strange places over the years. A couch was one of the most sensible places for him.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to think of something more pleasant. _Imagine your perfect Christmas_, she told herself. _Imagine being with Daniel between a roaring fire and a large evergreen tree decorated with meaningful ornaments._

The image rose to her mind. She felt herself wrapped up in a blanket and a pair of strong arms, watching a crackling fire as she sipped a glass of eggnog. Plates covered in crumbs from her apple pie sat on the table in front of them. Even in her imagination, Regina felt content and loved.

She looked up and her heart stopped. Daniel wasn't the one holding her. The blue eyes gazing back at her with love were Robin's. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "_Merry Christmas, love_," he whispered.

Regina gasped as she sat up. A chill swept through her as she stared into the darkness. She frowned, not recalling when she turned off the lights. Then she realized the chill was in the air. Grabbing the quilt, she wrapped it around her as she wandered into the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked Robin, who was lighting a fire in the hearth.

"I think the storm knocked out the power," he replied, an orange glow on his face as the fire sprang to life. He stoked it a few times before closing the grate and standing up. "You should probably sleep out here so the fire can keep you warm."

She nodded, heading over to the couch that did not have a blanket and pillow on it. Her dream haunted her as she sat down, realizing how similar the room was to the one she had imagined. All that was missing were the glasses of eggnog and dirty plates.

"Here," he said, handing her a spare pillow. "You're going to need this. Though fair warning, these couches aren't comfortable."

"Thanks," she replied, placing the pillow against one of the armrests. She laid down, still wrapped in the quilt, and stared into the roaring fire as she waited for sleep to claim her.

Robin laid down on the other couch and pulled his blanket over him again. She glanced over at him. He laid there with his hands clasped on his chest and she watched them rise and fall. Despite the dim lighting, she could see his eyes were open.

For a moment, she was transported back to her childhood and her many sleepovers at the Blanchard mansion. After Robin came to live with them, he would sneak back down at Eva and Leopold went to bed and join the girls for their sleepover. Despite everyone's best efforts, Robin and Regina were always the last ones awake. They would lay together on the floor, facing each other, and just talk. She had been able to tell him anything and knew he used to feel the same about her.

Now, though, there was more than a coffee table between them. Whatever had happened over a decade ago had driven a wedge between them and she wished she knew what it had been. She doubted, though, that he would tell her. Maybe it was just something she needed to let go. After all, they had had some sweet moments by the tree that almost felt like old times. Perhaps they could have them again.

"I can feel you staring," he said, not moving his head. "Am I breathing too loud for you?"

She grimaced at how defensive he sounded around her. Both had walls up and she realized now that it was not helping them at all. It just made all their interactions more hostile and more draining. She didn't want that anymore—she wanted to start healing. While things wouldn't go back to how they used to be, she knew it had to better than how things were now. She needed to prove to him (and herself) that she was nothing like her mother by swallowing her pride and taking the first step.

"I miss us," she admitted softly. "Our friendship, I mean. You were my best friend in the entire world. My person."

He was silent for a few moments, his eyes now closed. She held her breath, wondering if he had slept through her confession. Regina didn't know if she would be able to have this conversation any other time before the wedding and feared things would never improve between them.

"I miss us too," he replied softly. "Even now, I have to resist the urge to call you first with any type of news."

"Me too," she replied, breathing out in relief. "I love Daniel and have great friends but I can never talk to them the way I could with you."

He rolled onto his side, facing her with a grin. "We had some crazy and deep conversations even as children. Aunt Eva said we were ancient philosophers trapped in bodies of middle schoolers."

She laughed. "I remember Daddy telling me he would support me in whatever I wanted to do as long as it wasn't philosophy."

"We'd have been so pretentious as philosophy majors," he replied with a snort of laughter.

"We probably would've been kicked out for mocking the material and would've had to switch majors," she said, chuckling.

He bit his lip, shaking his head. "You wouldn't have. You would've taken it seriously and excelled. I would've been expelled."

She shook her head. "You still put yourself down like that? You are smart, Robin. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise—including yourself."

"You know my grades weren't the best," he said softly. "I only got into Storybrooke College because I'm technically a Blanchard."

"Grades are hardly a good indicator of intelligence," she reminded him. "It just proves you can memorize things."

He shrugged, rolling onto his back again. "I guess. But my uncle still had to use his name to get me in."

Regina knew Robin had always felt uncomfortable with how wealthy the Blanchards were and never considered himself rich. He didn't talk much about the parents he lost too soon but she had gleaned enough from what the adults spoke about when they thought the children weren't listening. She knew his mother, Elizabeth, had studied business like her brother but had then took over a nonprofit organization that focused on the health of women and children. It had required her to move to England, where she met local bar owner Richard Locksley. They fell in love and while the Blanchards had been hesitant to accept Richard, they ultimately did support her decision to marry him. Robin was born and raised in a more working-class household rather than an upper class one. He never adjusted once he moved to Maine after his parents' fatal car accident.

It became clear to Regina that despite being young, Robin's parents had still instilled certain beliefs in their son. He was always willing to help whenever it was needed, the first to raise his hand to volunteer. Robin stood up for those who were picked on and got into a few fights with the school bullies to protect the younger or weaker students. And he always worked hard, refusing to coast by on just his family's name.

Leopold, much like Regina's mother, relied heavily on his family's name. Granny had often commented that he only was a CEO because he was a Blanchard and probably wouldn't have risen beyond middle management if he had been anyone else. While he didn't rely as heavily on his name as Leopold did, Regina knew her father often would stress that he was a Mills—and that carried a lot of weight in Storybrooke. When she was younger, she often used her last name to get her way. Then she met Robin and started doing it less and less, realizing it meant more when she earned respect on her own rather than demanding it because of who her family was.

So she knew it had bothered Robin greatly that Leopold went down and got him accepted to Storybrooke College by reminding them that he was a Blanchard. Robin had been ready to take classes and study to try again on his own the following year and had wanted to turn down the acceptance. Eva, Henry, Granny and Regina convinced him not to do that and to work hard to prove it to himself that he deserved to be there.

He had then taken off to study around the world during his sophomore year and her freshman one, so figured he had found a way to prove himself his way. Even though they had barely spoken after that, she hoped he would have put his insecurities to rest.

Of course, she hadn't so maybe it made sense he hadn't either.

Regina stood, wrapping the quilt around her shoulders. She crossed over to his couch and stood over him. "May I sit?" she asked softly.

He sat up, swinging his legs so his feet rested against the floor. After pushing his blanket aside, he patted the cushion. "Go ahead."

She settled next to him, their arms and legs almost touching. "College was years ago. It doesn't matter what happened then. From what I've heard, you have certainly proven yourself, helping all those people."

"I know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just…Seeing you makes me feel all of that again."

That surprised Regina and she frowned. "It does? Why?"

His shoulders slumped as he admitted: "It reminds me about why we broke up."

She swallowed, not expecting that response. But it gave her a good segue into discussing the end of their relationship and finally getting closure about it. "Can you explain that? Because I've never really understood why we ended."

"You didn't?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Of course not," she replied, bristling. "I went away to college and things seemed fine when I came home for Christmas break. Then by the time I came home for spring break, I found out you suddenly applied for a program that allowed you to earn credit while traveling the world and were already gone. You didn't even leave me a fucking letter, Robin. Eva and Granny were the ones who gently told me that our relationship was over."

He looked guilty and she felt some satisfaction about that. "Okay, I probably should've said something…"

"You think?" she almost snarled at him. "You were my best friend and my first love, Robin, but you treated me like I meant nothing in the end. You broke my heart."

"You meant so much to me. You were my first friend here and my truest one. You always supported me. I loved you so much and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he confessed. "But you broke my heart first."

She frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

He stood, once again running his hand through his hair. It was a nervous tic he had never outgrown. His blond hair stood on end as he started to pace the space in front of the fireplace, meaning he was trying to gather his thoughts so he could express them clearly. It had always annoyed Leopold but everyone else would let him do it, including a few teachers who would let him pace the hallway before big presentations in school. Regina often found a reason to get herself excused and she would pace with him, letting him talk things out with her until he felt ready to present.

"I know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder but it seemed absence made you forget about me," he started.

"That's not true!" she protested.

He paused, holding up his hand. "May I say my piece and then you can say yours?"

Though she wanted to defend herself, she nodded as she knew it was the best way both would get the explanations they needed. She leaned back. "Please continue."

"Thank you," he said softly. He cleared his throat. "I know you probably don't think you were forgetting about me but it certainly felt like it. You went from calling every day to every other day to maybe twice a week. And by then, it always seemed like it was more of a chore for you than something you wanted to do. You were always rushing off the fun, wanting to go hang out with your friends. I could feel you pulling away."

As he spoke, her fight slowly dissipated. She recalled her first year of college and knew with a sinking feeling that he was right. There were many times she had called him out of a sense of obligation and never really gave him the time she should've. Instead, she often cut their time short in order to go out with her new friends. No wonder he thought she had been pulling away.

Perhaps she had been.

He stopped pacing as he continued to pour his heart out to her. "And then you came home for Christmas. I was so excited to have you back and thought we'd be able to reconnect while you were here. You know, get things back on track.

"But it was just about your new friends in college," he said, pain and anguish in his eyes as if he were feeling it all over again. "Especially Daniel. And I knew. I could just hear it in your voice. Even though I knew you hadn't cheated on me, I knew you had fallen out of love with me and were falling in love with him."

She swallowed, her days at NYU playing over and over in her mind. Her first friend in college had been Kathryn, her roommate. They had done everything together all four years and were still very good friends, though they did not share the same bond she did with Mary Margaret. Regina had then met Daniel through Kathryn when she started dating Frederick, who was Daniel's roommate. The foursome became a merry band of friends. Over the years, they picked up a few more members who changed but the core remained consistent.

Regina and Daniel didn't start dating until their junior year of college though. She had been loyal to Robin and had still dreamt of marrying him. When he left without so much as a goodbye, she had been devastated. Daniel, Kathryn and Frederick had helped her through the heartbreak and she refrained from dating for year, needing time for her heart to heal. And even when Daniel asked her out to dinner for a "no pressure date," she was still hurting and only hesitantly accepted. He, though, had kept his word and made sure it was a night she would enjoy. By the end, she accepted another date and soon started dating him.

Until then, though, she had just considered him a friend—a very good friend. They did everything together and so it probably had only been natural that she had talked about him constantly. She then also recalled taking several calls from him as he was bored at home with his family. A memory of one phone call then hit her with such clarity, it was as if she were reliving it. She saw herself laying on the couch, laughing and talking with Daniel while Robin sat on the floor, ignored.

Oh.

Replaying that memory, she realized that she may have already been emotionally detaching from Robin. Or perhaps she took him for granted, trusting he would always be there and taking advantage of it. She probably wouldn't have liked it if he had kept talking about another woman and constantly choosing that woman over her. If the roles were reversed, she would've come to the same conclusion that Robin had—that he was moving on and a breakup was inevitable.

She let out a breath slowly, guilt filling her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was young," he replied, shrugging. "Because Leopold taught me that real men didn't show emotions and so I bottled up the pain I felt, letting it fester."

"And so you just left? Without even so much of a goodbye?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Even if he had thought her heart was no longer his, she still deserved a proper goodbye after everything they had been to each other.

His shoulders slumped again. "I was young and stupid and blinded by my pain. I guess I foolishly didn't think you would be as heartbroken because you had Daniel."

"Well, I was," she told him, not caring that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She had long refused to cry in front of him but now she wanted him to see how much he had hurt her.

She stood, letting the quilt fall from her shoulders as she went to stand in front of her. "I was devastated. I spent that summer crying my eyes out and wondering what I had done wrong. I thought that maybe my mother was right and that I was just impossible to love."

Anguish and horror filled his eyes. "No! No, you are not impossible to love, Regina. You are so, so easy to love."

"It didn't feel like it," she admitted, hating how her voice cracked. "I berated myself for not being a good enough girlfriend for you, trying to figure out what I had done wrong."

He shook his head. "You did nothing wrong…"

She let out a wry laugh. "You just talked about how I made it seem like I was moving on and hurt you. I can now see those memories from your viewpoint and yeah, you were right. I may have not been doing it on purpose but it was happening."

"But it's not wrong to make new friends and be excited about them," he assured her. "My own stupid insecurities got in the way."

"How?" she asked, frowning.

He sighed, combing his hair with his fingers. It only made the strands messier from everything he had done earlier. "I realized I was holding you back. You deserved so much better than someone who needed his uncle to beg the local college to admit him. You deserved someone as smart as you, someone who would be as successful as you. I believed that would never be me."

"I didn't want some future Wall Street superstar," she argued. "I wanted you. My best friend, the person who supported me no matter what, who comforted me when I cried, made me laugh, made me happier than I ever knew. I wanted Robin Locksley."

"I just didn't know who Robin Locksley was. I needed to find him," he told her.

She stepped closer to him, her voice soft again. "That would've been okay. I just would've liked you to tell me all of this."

He nodded. "I know. I told you I was young and stupid."

"Well, clearly so was I," she allowed. She scrunched up her nose as she said: "We talked about everything but when it mattered the most, we fucked it up royally, huh?"

Robin let out a soft chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we did. We probably could've avoided a whole lot of hurt if we just talked. I can't say I wouldn't have gone…"

"It was a good opportunity that clearly worked out well for you. I would've encouraged you to go," she assured him.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but then we could've agreed to breakup and you wouldn't have been so hurt and confused for years. Maybe we could've salvaged our friendship."

She held out her hand. "It's not too late to do that. I've enjoyed the moments where we haven't been sniping or insulting each other. Can we agree to let bygones be bygones and move forward?"

"Did you just say bygones?" he asked, teasing her. He then took her hand and gave it a shake. "Agreed."

"Do…do you think we could give our friendship a second chance?" she asked him, biting her lip.

He grinned at her. "I think we all get a second chance. We just need to take it. So let's take ours."

"Agreed," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. They then both collapsed on the couch. Regina felt emotionally drained but was not ready to fall asleep yet. She looked over at the kitchen. "Think there's alcohol in there?"

"There isn't," he replied. "I already checked."

She hummed, shrugging. "Too bad."

They sat there for a few silent moments before he asked: "Regina? Are you happy?"

His question surprised her and she wondered why he was asking it. "I have a great relationship, a great apartment and a great job. So yes," she replied.

"Good," he said, taking her hand. "That's all I ever wanted—for you to be happy."

It touched her and she laced her fingers with his. "And you? Are you happy?"

He let out a shaky breath. "I'm getting there."

"Is that why you are coming back?" she asked.

"Partially," he replied. "And because it's time. My wanderlust has been sated and I'm looking to set down roots. Out of everywhere I've been, Storybrooke has felt the most like home to me."

She nodded, understanding that sentiment. Even though she called New York home, it still didn't feel the same as when she returned to Storybrooke. But she wondered about all the places he had lived while he traveled the world. Her wanderlust was far from sated—rather it was tamped down as another thing she would do once she had the time.

"Tell me about your travels, please," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose we do. So, the first place I went to was Edinburgh, which was absolutely bloody gorgeous. I guess they wanted to start me off easy…"

With the wall between them destroyed, it felt as a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The air felt lighter around them and she closed her eyes, at peace for the first time since running into him at the elevator. Robin's voice washed over her and she began to drift off, dreaming about the places he had visited.

* * *

**A/N: Robin and Regina are trapped in a cottage that's supposedly magical. And they've reached a turning point. So who knows what else will happen? **

**Also, did you spot the **_**Princess and the Frog**_** reference I put in this story? **

**-Mac **


	5. Being Together

**Chapter 5: Being Together**

Consciousness slowly returned to Regina. She fought it, comfortable and wrapped in warmth. The scent of pine wafted over her, soothing her and lulling her back to sleep along with the steady beat under her ear. All she wanted was for time to freeze and to let her just float there forever.

Her bladder, though, had other plans. As sleep continued to recede, it became more and more difficult to ignore the pressure there. She knew she would need to get up and relieve herself, loathed though she was to do it.

Sighing, Regina blinked her eyes open. Her surroundings seemed foreign to her and she was confused for a few moments before her mind kicked back to work. A snowstorm had forced her and Robin to spend the night in the Christmas Cottage. She remembered listening to him talk about his travels around the world and figured she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Her mind registered that the other couch was empty as something moved underneath her. She realized that the warmth wasn't just coming from the quilt, the pine scent was not from the tree and the steady beating was Robin's heart. Her heart own heart pounded in her chest now as she looked up at him, his lips curved in a soft smile as he slept on next to her.

Reaching up, she gently stroked the scruff covering his cheeks. He had been clean-shaven when they dated and she liked this look on him. It suited him in ways he didn't others, like Daniel. There had been a few times he had tried to grow a beard but often ended up shaving before he could because neither liked the look on him. She guessed there was just something more rugged about Robin while Daniel had more of a businessman look to him.

The need to use the bathroom was growing more urgent but she didn't make any move to get up. She didn't want to wake him, not when he looked so peaceful and she felt so comfortable. Yet she knew they couldn't stay there forever. Not only were they needed back up at the hotel, this was a little too intimate for two people who had just reconciled and started over as friends hours earlier.

Yet it felt right and that unnerved her more than waking up cuddling with Robin.

She was not ready to unpack that.

Actually, she never wanted to unpack that.

Robin shifted beneath her and she saw his eyelids start to flutter. A few seconds later, his eyes opened and he blinked a few times before angling his body closer to her. He looked down at her, grinning at her. "Morning."

"Morning," she replied, voice hoarse from sleep. She cleared her throat, hoping it would help.

He gently ran his hand up and down her back. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well," she said, pleased when her voice sounded stronger. "You?"

"I'd say the same but I have a feeling my back and neck are going to disagree when I get up," he answered, making her giggle.

They continued to lay there together, the air still around them. Pale rays of sunlight hit his hair, making the golden strands shine like a crown or halo. His eyes once again held warmth as he gazed at her, still rubbing her back. "There it is," he said softly.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That satisfying but elusive smile I always tried to draw out of you. The one that meant you were truly happy," he said, almost to himself. "I used to dream about it."

She felt a shift in the air, a current of something charging through it. Regina held her breath as their eyes remained locked on each other. She became acutely aware of how their bodies were pressed together and their faces only inches apart. It would take only one little shift to close the gap between their lips.

It felt so right

But it was so, so wrong.

A little gasp escaped her lips, breaking the spell. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening and they both sat up, retreating to opposite sides of the couch. Her bladder gave her a convenient excuse to put some space between them, allowing her a chance to clear her head.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" she asked him.

He shook his head, unable to meet her eyes. "Go ahead. I'll call the hotel and see if they can come get us."

She thanked him before heading into the bedroom. Making a beeline to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and latched it. Alone, she took a deep breath and processed what had just happened.

They had almost kissed. In less than twelve hours, she had gone from hating Robin to making up with him to almost cheating on her fiancé with him. Her engagement ring from Daniel almost burned, as if sensing her betrayal.

It was crazy.

"No," she told herself. "Nothing happened and you really didn't want anything to happen. Neither did her. You both just got caught up in the moment."

Regina let out a breath, feeling better. Everything was fine. Last night and even this morning had been perfectly innocent. She had nothing to hide from Daniel. Well, maybe one thing but it was inconsequential since nothing had happened.

She finished up in the bathroom, washing her hands and trying to comb down her hair with her fingers. It didn't help much and she hoped Robin had been able to contact the hotel so she could run her brush through her hair.

After grabbing her phone, she returned to the living room. Robin stood at the window, arms crossed and a pensive look in his eyes. She wondered if he was thinking about their moment. Not wanting to make things even more awkward, she said in overly cheery tone: "It's all yours."

"Thanks," he said, turning from the window. "The hotel said the road is clear and the car is on its way to us."

She nodded, feeling as if the wall was going back up between them. It seemed she was going to have to address the situation. "Robin, about earlier…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I got caught up in a moment…"

"Me too," she replied. "But we didn't really want that to happen, so we stopped. That's what matters."

He bit his lip. "And about what I said?"

She shrugged. "You like seeing me smile. Friends want to make each other happy and smile, right?"

"Right," he replied, breathing out in relief. He took a deep breath and his shoulders seemed to relax, as if a weight had been lifted from them. "Well, I'm going to use the bathroom before the car comes."

"I'm going to straighten up in here. We want it all ready for Mary Margaret and David," she said, moving toward the couch to fold up the quilt.

By the time the car came, everything in the cabin was almost ready for the happy couple. Robin asked their driver if someone could come back to the cabin to sweep up the ashes and place new logs in the fireplace, which he assured them was already planned since everyone figured they had lit a fire to keep warm once the power went out.

As they drove back up to the hotel, everything seemed so much brighter to Regina. She didn't know if it was because of the fresh snow on the ground, now piled even higher and covering almost everything in white or the new beginning she had been granted with Robin. When she glanced over at him, he gave her a bright smile and she decided it was the latter.

Still, it was amazing how much could change in one night.

* * *

Anna greeted them when they entered the hotel, telling them that everyone was at breakfast but she didn't expect them to join the others. Instead, she told them to meet the wedding party in one of the hotel's ballrooms. She handed Regina a long skirt and asked her to wear heels. For Robin, she advised him not to wear jeans.

When she left them, they headed to the elevator bank. She held up the skirt as they waited, frowning. "What do you think this is for?"

"Dunno," he replied, "but I don't have a good feeling about it. It reminds me of when we were practicing for your cotillion."

Henry hadn't forced Regina to participate in many society things, one of the many things he and Cora had argued over before she had left. Regina had been grateful that she had been able to pursue her own passions and wasn't forced into high teas or pageants. However, he had insisted on her attending a cotillion, convincing her when he promised that Robin could be her escort. The two had then taken a crash course on everything a debutante needed to know, from etiquette to ballroom dancing. It had been tough and she had struggled here or there but Robin was always there to lift her spirits. Thanks to him, it was a pleasant memory rather than a chore.

Looking at the skirt, it did remind her of the ones she had to wear when practicing ballroom dancing. It was to ensure she understood how her dress would move and so that she didn't trip up when she was in her gown for the event. She realized with dread why Anna gave it to her as the elevator arrived and they boarded.

"We're dancing," she told him.

He glanced at her skirt and frowned as well. The doors closed and the ding almost covered up his "shit."

"I just hope it's not something too elaborate," she said with a sigh.

"Maybe they are giving us some lessons just so we can get through the night and look pretty for the video," he suggested.

She nodded as the elevator arrived at her floor. "I hope it is. See you there?"

"You bet," he replied, giving her a smile and wink before the door closed on him again. She grinned as she headed to her room, eager to shower and get into clothes she hadn't slept in.

* * *

At ten o'clock, Regina arrived at the ballroom feeling refreshed. She had showered, done her makeup and put her hair up in a bun before pairing the skirt Anna had given her with a burgundy long-sleeved shirt. When she entered the ballroom, she found the other bridesmaids wearing skirts as well. Ruby had paired herself with a bright red tank top while Jasmine had paired it with a sleeveless black shirt and Ariel had on a white t-shirt. The groomsmen, minus Robin, all looked like they were wearing suits just without the ties and jackets.

Noticing Mary Margaret, David and Anna weren't there yet, Regina approached her cousin. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Ruby sing-sang. "How are you after your night with Robin in the cottage? You didn't kill him, right?"

Regina shot her a look. "No, I didn't kill him. We finally talked about everything that happened back then and got some closure. We agreed to give our friendship a second chance."

"That sounds great," Ruby said, sounding genuinely happy. "I am so glad you two are finally getting along again."

"Me too," Regina replied.

Her cousin then gave her a coy look. "Though I do feel the need to point that he is a Blanchard by blood and you two spent the night together in the Christmas Cottage around Christmas."

The moment she and Robin had shared briefly flashed in her mind before Regina pushed it aside. Both had agreed to put it behind them and she was determined to do just that. So she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know it doesn't apply to us. We're not together and we're only going to be friends."

"I was just teasing you, Regina," Ruby replied, holding up her hands. "Relax."

Regina's shoulders slumped. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Ruby said. "I should've realized that even if you two made up, it would still be a sore topic."

The doors opened again and Robin walked in. Regina's heart skipped a beat at how nice he looked. He wore dark blue pants paired with a gray shirt. His hair was still damp from his shower, making it appear darker than usual.

He grinned when he saw her and Ruby, stopping by them. "Hello, you two."

Regina greeted him as Ruby said: "Glad to see my cousin didn't kill you last night. And I'm even happier to hear you two made up."

"I'm happy too," he said. "And we both know Regina's bark is worse than her bite."

He gently nudged Regina with his elbow and she raised an eyebrow in response. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, yes," he replied, lowering his voice. "You are really a softy at heart. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Their banter was interrupted as Mary Margaret and David arrived with Anna. Following them was an African-American woman who carried herself like a queen—with grace and poise. She looked them over before giving them a reassuring smile. If she was their dance instructor, Regina already felt more at ease than she did when preparing for her cotillion.

Anna clapped her hands. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here."

"Well, we've figured out you're giving us dance lessons," Lance said, as he stood next to Jasmine. "We just can't agree on why."

"And let me just say that I love you, Mary, but I draw a line at dancing down the aisle," Ariel said as the others nodded.

"It's not that," Mary Margaret assured them. "We promise that it's nothing complex."

Anna nodded, motioning to the woman with them. "This is Eudora Orleans, a fantastic wedding choreographer. She has been working with Mary Margaret and David on a special routine for their first dance as husband and wife. And it does involve all of you."

Though Mary Margaret promised nothing complex, Regina found herself still worrying about what they would need to do. It seemed unfair to ask them to learn something Mary Margaret and David had spent weeks, maybe months, preparing in just a couple days. Judging by the silence around her, the others must've felt the same as well.

"I know you must have some concerns and are nervous," Eudora said, her voice soothing. "I assure you that your part is simple and relatively short. Mary Margaret and David will be dancing alone until the last minute, which is when you will join them one by one in pairs. You will finish the dance with them, creating a lovely tableau."

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," Jasmine allowed. "We should at least give it a try."

Regina knew that was reasonable and so agreed with everyone else. Eudora clapped her hands together and her smile grew brighter. "Great! Before we continue, I just want to know—does anyone already know how to waltz?"

Four people raised their hands—Regina, Ruby, Jasmine and Robin. The other groomsmen and Ariel looked concerned but Eudora assured them that it was okay. "I am prepared to teach you how to dance waltz. I just need to gauge everyone's abilities and I didn't want to assume everyone could or couldn't dance it."

Those who didn't know the waltz relaxed as Anna stepped closer to Eudora, motioning to Robin and Regina. "They are the best man and maid of honor."

"Oh, that's great," Eudora replied, her eyes lighting up. "You two will be the first couple to join in and so will be on the floor the longest. I'm glad you both know how to waltz then."

She then motioned to the floor. "Do you mind dancing for me now so I can see what you know?"

"I don't," Robin replied, turning to Regina. "Do you?"

"Not at all," she said.

Anna and Eudora cleared the floor as Robin stepped in front of her. He gave a small bow as he held out his hand. "Milady?"

Her heart skipped a beat hearing him call her that again. It had been their special thing, even before they started dating. Mary Margaret had always been fascinated by fairy tales and most of her birthday parties had been princess themed. One year, her parents booked her a party at Medieval Times and both Robin became obsessed with knights. He learned everything he could about them and would pretend to be one, insisting on living by the knight's code of chivalry. Robin declared Regina to be his lady and he vowed to fight for her honor, even calling her "milady" whenever he could. When they started to date, it took on an even more special meaning between them.

It felt so good to hear him call her that again.

She took his hand and he led her to the center of the dancefloor. He gently swung her around so that they went into hold—her right hand on his shoulder and her left gripped in his right while his left hand rested on her waist. Regina hesitated for a moment when he pressed his body against hers, forgetting how close they were required to get for the waltz but shook it off. They were friends and it was just one dance.

"Okay, so just start with the basic steps," Eudora told them, standing by the stereo. "I'll call out some moves. If you know them, do them. If not, just keep dancing the basic steps. Got it?"

They nodded and she started up the music, counting them in. Regina and Robin moved together with ease. It was as if they hadn't last danced the waltz together almost two decades earlier but rather danced it every day. Her muscle memory kicked in and she followed his lead easily enough, their steps sure as they moved around each other, giving the impression they were spinning as they traveled in an oval on the dance floor.

"Natural turn," Eudora called out. They elongated their steps and made a deliberate turn as they continued to dance together.

"Good," she said as they approached. "Can you do a fleckerl?"

They paused in front of her, doing a series of quick turns in place until she told them to move on. Regina glanced over Robin's shoulder at the instructor. Eudora looked pleased, so she figured they were doing well enough.

As they completed their first revolution around the floor, Regina returned her attention to Robin. It felt as if they were as close together as they were that morning in the cottage, even though the waltz's stance required their upper bodies to bend away from each other. Her eyes locked on his face, studying it even more. She noticed a few strands of gray hairs scattered amongst his blond ones as well as the new lines on his face. He had certainly matured as he traveled around the world and she could admit that he was even handsomer than when they had dated.

Friends could call their friends handsome without it meaning anything deeper.

She could tell that his work had kept him fit and in good shape. His shirt clung to his form, hinting at a toned chest underneath the thin material. And though he held her tenderly, she still felt how strong he was. Calloused hands told her that he had done the hard work himself over the years and she suddenly had a vision of him working shirtless, building a house or working on a farm in some rural area of a foreign country.

It made her wonder even more about his journeys. He had spent the night telling her about the countries he had visited but he hadn't really talked about the work he had done in them. She wanted to know everything now, curious about his adventures and good works. Robin had always had a heart of gold and it had grown bigger as he had grown older. When they were growing up, he often wondered if his parents would be proud of the person he was becoming. She was certain now that they were very proud of the man he was.

She knew she was.

Robin spun her a few times and on the last time, he pulled her against him so that her back was pressed to his front. His arms wrapped around her as they completed a few turns and she relished being that close to him, forgetting how safe his hold had always made her feel. She also felt as if nothing could hurt her when she was wrapped in his arms, that he would protect her from anything the world tried to throw at her. Her confidence grew and as she left his grasp to return to hold, she felt ready to finish strong.

After a few more beats, he dipped her. She let go of his hand, extending her arm out until it brushed the dancefloor. He extended his own arm up, meaning he was only holding her with one arm. Regina trusted him, knowing he would not let her fall. They held each other's gaze as electricity seemed to crackle around them. Everything stopped for a few moments and it was just like that morning—it was magnetic, drawing her closer to him.

Claps mixed with cheers and whistles broke the moment, reminding them they had an audience. Robin lifted Regina until she was upright again, smiling as he raised one of her hands to his lips. She felt him brush them over her skin before stepping back. "Great job, milady."

"You too," she replied, slightly out of breath. She wasn't sure if it was from the physical aspect of the dance or the emotional one.

Eudora approached them, beaming as she clapped. "Bravo! That was amazing. You two almost looked like professionals out there."

"Thank you," Robin said, his cheeks turning pink.

Regina grew flush as well. It had been years since she last danced the waltz and no one aside from Robin had complimented her then. There had just been something surrounding her on the dance floor, almost guiding their every move. If she believed in such things, she would've called it magic.

Maybe it is, a little voice suggested as she thought of the Christmas Cottage and the legend around it. She pushed it aside, knowing that it did not apply in her case.

Even on the off chance that magic _did_ exist, she and Robin were not meant to be.

* * *

Regina leaned back in the chair at her room's desk, rubbing the back of her neck. Eudora had given her and Robin the rest of the afternoon off since they were able to dance the waltz. She wanted to work with the others and asked them to come back the next day so they could put everything together. It gave Regina some free time and she had returned to her room, checking her phone.

Though she still had no messages from Daniel, she had a couple from Gold asking her to call him. She swallowed as she did as he asked. He greeted her with a barked demand for an explanation as to why she didn't complete the tasks he had sent her. Knowing he was already not pleased with her decision to attend the wedding, she didn't say anything about her duties for it. Instead, she explained that a snowstorm had knocked out the power. While he hadn't been pleased, he stopped barking at her. He ordered her to complete all the tasks he had sent her by midnight before hanging up on her.

After completing three and staring down two more, she felt her stress levels rising and she cursed Gold for ruining her vacation. She found herself wondering if being partner was worth the hassle.

_Of course it is_, she told herself. _You're just stressed and tired. You need a break._

Just as she decided that, someone knocked on her door. She stood, crossing the room to open it. Robin stood in the hall, now dressed in jeans and blue button-down sweater over a white t-shirt. He smiled at her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, but I am glad for the diversion," she replied, relieved. "I need a break from work."

He grinned. "Then I came just in time. I have a surprise for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not a fan of surprises."

"I know," he replied, holding out his hand. "But I really think you'll like this one."

"Okay," she said, eyeing the coat draped over his arm. "Are we going outside for it?"

He nodded. "Briefly. We need to leave the hotel for it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think Anna will be fine with that?"

"I've already cleared it with her," he told her. "She said it's fine as we won't be needed until dinner. And we'll be back for that."

Regina hesitated, glancing back at her computer. She looked back and was relieved when she found no judgment in his eyes. His tone was soft as he said: "Look, I understand if you need to get some work done. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad for focusing on your career. I understand finding worth and happiness in one's work and I shouldn't have looked down on you because it's in corporate law."

She appreciated his apology. "Thank you. But you did have some valid points."

"I did? Like what?" he asked, confused.

"I need a better work-life balance," she admitted, finally voicing it out loud. "So I think I will take a break from work and see what this surprise is."

His smile brightened. "Wonderful! But you can bring your laptop if you want. There will probably be time for you to get some work done and we're going to a place with wifi."

Touched by his offer, Regina retreated back into her room. She powered down her laptop and changed into a pair of sneakers. After putting on her coat, she packed away her laptop, wallet and phone. With her room key in hand, she left the room and joined Robin in the hallway. "Lead the way," she told him.

They headed down to the lobby and he guided her into the parking lot. She had figured he was taking her some place on property, not that that they were going to need to drive anywhere. Hesitating, she asked: "Where exactly is this surprise?"

"Not far," he promised, leading her to a familiar red truck. "Just a few minutes away by car."

"And David knows we're taking his truck?" she asked.

Robin nodded, holding up the keys. "He pretty much insisted when I told him my surprise for you. After all, Anna's been driving them around so it was just going to sit here anyway."

"So David knows, which means Mary Margaret knows," she mused as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Who else knows what my surprise is?"

"One other person but if I tell you who it is, it will ruin the surprise," he replied, starting the truck. He backed out of the space and left the parking lot.

Regina's mind raced as she tried to figure out where he could be talking her. Storybrooke, though, held so many special places for them that she couldn't even begin to narrow them down. All she could do was study the streets for clues.

When he turned onto Forest Drive, she knew where he was taking her. "Granny's house," she said aloud.

"Yep," he replied, pulling into the driveway of her grandaunt's quaint cottage. He didn't say anything more as he parked but Regina felt even better about the surprise. Granny would never agree to anything that would make Regina upset or uncomfortable.

Granny exited the house as they approached the front door, smiling. Everything is all ready for you two."

"Thanks, Granny," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You two have fun," she said. She then narrowed her eyes. "But if I come home to find my kitchen is a disaster area, David and Mary Margaret are going to need a new best man and maid of honor. Understood?"

They both nodded and she headed off to her car. Robin guided Regina into the house as she wondered about Granny's warning. What was Robin's surprise and why did it involve her grandaunt's kitchen?

He took her coat and hung it up next to his. Glancing at her, he chuckled. "You look ready to burst."

"I am," she replied. "So start talking, Locksley."

"Okay, okay. I remembered how you made a comment about not having cooked or baked for a long time and I know how much you loved baking Christmas cookies, so I asked Granny if we could borrow her kitchen to do that," he said in one breath.

When Regina's brain processed what he said, she gaped at him with tears in her eyes. "You…you did that for me?"

He nodded. "I remember what you said earlier—that friends make friends happy and want to see them smile. And I figured this would be a good mea culpa for being an arse to you the past few days."

"Thank you," she said, swallowing past a lump in her throat. She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his scruff tickling her lips.

Robin took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "I asked Granny to leave the recipe and ingredients for your favorite—gingerbread."

Her mouth began to water. "I love Granny's gingerbread cookies. It's been too long since I've had them."

"You don't come back to Storybrooke for Christmas?" he asked, handing her an apron.

She shook her head. "Not as much as I probably should. I think it reminds me too much of Daddy."

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "I can understand that."

"Thank you," she said, appreciative of his understanding and lack of judgment. It almost felt like old times again, when she could tell him anything and know he'd never judge her for anything she said.

She glanced at the counter and grinned, picking up a second card. "Looks like Granny also left the recipe for _your_ favorite cookies."

His eyes lit up. "Her sugar cookies?"

"Yep," she replied, looking over both recipe cards. "So, these will probably be easier to make and we can then decorate them while we let the gingerbread cookies bake."

"Whatever you think is best. I'm just here to help you," he said, giving an exaggerated bow.

She rolled her eyes. "You're still such a ham, you know that?"

"I do," he replied, growing smug. "And I am proud of it."

"Of course," she muttered. Louder, she asked: "Can you get the ingredients for me please?"

She handed him the card and he nodded. "I'll be right back."

As he got what they needed, she cleaned the area and set up the bowls as well the measuring cups and spoons. Once he returned, they began measuring and combining ingredients.

"So," she said, mixing the batter for the cookies. "Tell me about your work abroad. You told me about the places you went but not what you did."

He glanced over at her. "Okay, but first you tell me about your life in New York."

"Not much to tell," she replied, adding some vanilla into her mixture. "I go to work, I come home, I work some more, I go to sleep."

"Oh, come on. You like your work, right?" he asked.

She paused, unnerved when her mind thought _no_. "I enjoy it enough," she decided to say.

"That doesn't sound like a ringing endorsement from someone who chewed me out about liking her job," Robin replied, giving her the side eye.

"I didn't chew you out for that," she protested. "I chewed you out for making me feel like shit when I was trying to balance my promise to Mary Margaret and my obligations to work."

He pressed his lips together before nodding. "True. My apologies."

"Apology accepted," she replied. She sighed as she paused her mixing for a moment. "Look, mergers and acquisitions isn't the most thrilling or most glamorous field of law. I'm sure you have a lot more entertaining stories than me."

"Probably," he agreed, "but I still want to know about your life now, Regina."

She frowned, resuming mixing harder as she tried not to grow too frustrated. "I told you. I work, I go home, I sleep. End of story. I wish I had hobbies or did fun things or went on cool weekend trips but I don't. I don't have any time."

Robin nodded, setting up wax paper with flour so they could use the rolling pin on her dough. "Okay. If you did have time, what you would you like to do?"

"Besides actually use my stove and oven?" she asked. He chuckled and nodded, making her consider what else she would like to do. "Read a book for fun. I have a stack I've been meaning to read for years."

"I'm the same," he replied. "I always say I'll read on the plane or something but never do."

She laughed, pulling out the rolling pin and working on the dough. "I also want to get to the gym again. Maybe try yoga."

He leaned against the counter, studying her. "I don't think you have the patience for yoga. You'd probably like tae bo though."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, impressed by how well he still knew her.

"What else would you do?" he asked her.

She bit her lip before saying: "Actually decorate for Christmas. Finally plan my wedding. Start a family. Spend time with my friends. Visit here more often. Volunteer. Just…actually have a life outside of my law office."

Her voice cracked and she paused, regaining control of her emotions. Though she didn't want to breakdown in front of Robin—renewed friendship or not—it did feel good to finally voice the thoughts that had plagued her for a couple years now. She could never tell them to Daniel.

And that was something she probably needed to consider some more.

"Will making partner finally give you all of that?" Robin asked softly, drawing her out of her head and back into their conversation—as well as baking cookies.

"I hope so," she replied, keeping her voice light and airy. "Partners get a lot more control over projects and their time. I can finally delegate and not have to work such crazy hours."

He let out a soft snort and she frowned, pausing her rolling again. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just…I can't imagine you delegating anything," he replied. "You're much too…"

"Controlling?" she interjected, rolling the dough a bit harder than usual. It was something she had been called often at school and work. She hated it as it reminded her of her mother.

He shook his head. "Passionate."

She paused, looking at him. "What?"

"When you throw yourself into something, you give it everything you got," he said, pulling out the cookie cutters from Granny's drawer. "It's impossible for you to only give some of yourself. It's either all of nothing. So while you'll accept help, it also means you won't dial yourself back."

"I never thought about it like that," she replied, her heart sinking. Did her passion make it so easy for Gold to manipulate her, to make her think she wasn't doing all she could?

He kissed her cheek. "It was one of the many things I loved about you."

She flushed. "You always see the silver lining in every cloud."

"And you tend to see clouds where there are none," he told her, giving her a pointed look.

"I guess you're right," she admitted.

He leaned closer, cupping his hand around his ear. "What was that? I don't think I heard you right."

She gave him a playful shove. "You heard me well enough. Don't be an ass and make me repeat it."

"Fine," he said, holding up a Santa cookie cutter. "But only because it's Christmas and Santa is watching."

Regina laughed as they carefully made several Christmas-themed cookies. They laid them on a cookie sheet and she put them in the oven to bake. Straightening up, she smiled at him. "Okay. How about you now tell me about your work while we make the gingerbread?"

"Fair enough," he said chuckling. He pulled out the card and read the ingredients. "Let me get everything and then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

She washed the bowls and other items they had used to make the sugar cookies, preparing them for the gingerbread ones. Robin returned with the ingredients Granny had set aside for them and they set to work following her recipe.

"The opportunity that let me travel the world completing my studies opened many doors to me," he said. "I made it a point to volunteer wherever I went so I could help those who really needed it, just like my parents. Through that, I connected with an international aid organization and when I graduated, they hired me."

"That sounds amazing," she said, once again amazed at his heart of gold.

He nodded. "It was. Or it is."

She noted his slip but said nothing about it, just filing it away for later instead. "What did you do?" she asked him.

"Whatever they needed me to do," he replied. "I've delivered food and other supplies to refugee camps, assisted doctors and nurses in some pretty tough places, brought clean water to places with limited access to it. I've learned to farm, built houses, waded through flood waters, run through war zones, and seen both the best and worst of humanity."

Regina paused, looking at him with new eyes and newfound respect for him. He had always been her knight in shining armor but now she realized he had become so much more than that.

He was a superhero.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm really impressed," she said. "And very proud of you."

His cheeks turned pink again and he averted his eyes. "I'm just doing whatever I can to help. It's not solving world hunger or establishing world peace or anything."

"But you're making someone's life a bit easier," she told him. "You're showing them that someone cares. And that can be more than enough."

Robin nodded before smiling. "You sound like Marian."

She paused, asking: "Who is Marian?"

"She was…" He stopped, clearing his throat after his voice sounded choked up. "She was my fiancée."

"Oh," Regina replied, surprised. "I heard you might have been engaged. What happened?"

"She died," he replied softly.

Horror and sorrow filled her as she took his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," he said. "We, uh, we were helping a remote South American tribe who were suffering from a wide-spread illness. Despite our best precautions, we caught it too. Most of us got better but Marian had been sickly as a child and her immune system just wasn't strong enough."

Robin turned from her and she saw his shoulders shake. She pressed her hand to his back before rubbing it, letting him express his grief. They stood in silence as he cried for the love he lost. It wasn't fair how much he had to experience that pain in his life.

He took a shuddering breath, wiping his eyes. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "Don't. It's okay to be sad and vulnerable around me. Friends comfort each other, right?"

"Right." He let out another breath. "I'm gonna go splash some cold water on my face."

"Okay. I think it's time to put the cookies in the oven anyway," she said, stepping aside so he could leave the kitchen.

Regina rested her hands against the counter, taking a deep breath. She had known there would be so much about Robin's life she didn't know about but there was something about the fact he had had a fiancée that unsettled her. Perhaps part of her always imagined him pining after her and never really moving.

What kind of awful person thought that?

She took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts aside. He had deserved to move on and find love again. After all, she had. But she still had Daniel and he had lost Marian. She couldn't be petty or selfish. He deserved so much more than that.

He returned as she pulled the sugar cookies from the oven and set them aside to cool. Regina placed the gingerbread ones in and closed the oven door as she smiled at him. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said, though he didn't quite look better. "I keep thinking I'm doing better and then I have moments like those."

"How long ago did she die?" she asked softly.

"A little over a year ago," he replied, just as softly. "That was when I started coming home more."

She nodded. "You needed your family."

He leaned against the counter. "Yes, but also…she and I had been talking about setting down roots somewhere. After all my travels, I was more than ready to stay in one place. I still am and I want to do that."

"Do you want to settle here in Storybrooke?" she asked, wondering if she would make it a point to come home more if she knew he was there.

He shrugged. "I haven't decided. There's a lot I need to figure out too."

"True," she acknowledged, pulling out the frosting and food coloring. "Like a job, right?"

"For starters, yeah. I want to keep helping those in need but I want to focus on a smaller population. There are so many here that I could help so I'm thinking of setting up a nonprofit organization to do so," he told her. "Of course, I don't know how I would go about that."

She motioned for him to join him at the table, carrying bowls of frosting with her. "I could help. That's pretty much right up my alley."

He followed her, carrying the other bowls. "Your firm would help me with that?"

"My firm, no," she clarified. "You're not powerful or wealthy or glamorous enough for the partners to even consider. It would be on my own. Pro bono work, if you would."

Robin sat down. "I would appreciate it, Regina. Thank you."

He reached out, taking her hand. She felt a little jolt between them but brushed it off as static electricity. Covering his hand with her other one, she smiled. "It's the least I can do. Consider it a mea culpa for being such a bitch."

"I know this is where I'm supposed to say you weren't a bitch, but…" He trailed off, grimacing a bit.

She gave him a playful swat as they laughed together, the tension from his tale of sorrow breaking. They settled back down and she sighed. "I guess I can't be too mad since it is the truth."

"You had a reason," he said, "so I really can't fault you for being a bitch. After all, I was an arse. So maybe we should just call it even?"

"Agreed," she said, holding out her hand.

He shook it before turning back to the cookies. "So, now comes the fun part."

"Decorating," she replied with a grin. "Which do you want to do first?"

"You know I'm partial to Christmas trees," he said, holding one up. "You?"

She picked up a cookie. "I love stars. Can you pass me the yellow frosting?"

"Here you go." He handed her the bowl and they set to their tasks, decorating their respective cookies.

As they moved onto the next cookie each, Robin broke the comfortable silence that settled around them. "One of my early mentors was a man named Tuck," he said. "He used to work for Cantor Fitzgerald. One day, his alarm didn't go off and he ended up missing his usual train. He finally emerged from the subway station in time to see the first plane hit the north tower—right on his floor."

She paused, looking up with a frown. Though she wondered where he was going with his story, she didn't interrupt him. Robin would get there in his own time, she knew.

"All his coworkers were dead and he was left with survivor's guilt, wondering why he survived. Why, of all days, did his alarm clock fail to ring? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that someone or something must've had plans for him," he continued. "He thought of everything he said he wanted to do but figured he would have plenty of time to do it later. September eleventh made him realize that none of us know how much time we really have.

"He quit his job and made a list of everything he wanted to do. With his savings, he did just that. And then he set about overriding such evil with good, joining our organization to help people. He told me his story and imparted this advice to me—we can't sit around waiting for the right moment because it will never come. We need to make our own time to achieve our goals," he finished.

Regina swallowed. "You're telling me I need to stop waiting for the right time and just go out to do what I want?"

"Pretty much," he replied. "He would also warn me that sometimes we fell as though we are making progress because we're getting a lot done but really all we are doing is running in circles rather than going forward."

She paused, considering his words. "I understand. It can feel like we're making progress toward are goals but we're actually never moving from the starting line."

"Yeah," he said, setting his Santa cookie aside. His eyes met hers. "Just something to consider."

"Thank you," she replied, her mind already processing it and applying it to her own life. Had she really moved forward in her life or was she stuck in the same spot, only feeling as if the goal posts kept moving when in reality she just wasn't?

She feared she already knew the answer and didn't want to begin to think of the changes she would have to make in order to move forward. For now, she would focus on her cookies and turned the conversation with Robin to a lighter topic. They finished their tasks discussing their favorite movies, songs, books and TV shows. Everything felt more jovial but inside she was a jumble of emotions.

Changes would need to be made. She just needed to have the courage to make them.

* * *

**A/N: I've looked back and realized it's a tradition in my Advent fics to have Outlaw Queen dance together and this one is no different! **

**Regina and Robin have reached a turning point in their relationship. Will they get closer as the wedding approaches? And will Regina finally face everything her gut and heart are telling her? **

**Find out next time! **

**-Mac **


	6. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 6: Christmas Eve**

Regina climbed out of the cooled bathwater, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body and shrugging on the soft bathrobe provided by the hotel. She then wrapped another towel around her hair before pulling the plug, watching the water swirl down the drain. It had been years since she had treated herself to a bubble bath and she felt quite refreshed now.

Her limbs no longer ached liked they did as well. The wedding party had spent the morning with Eudora, rehearsing Mary Margaret and David's first dance over and over until it was perfect. Almost everyone involved was sore by the end and Regina felt bad for the bride and groom, who had to stay behind to practice their dances with their parents. She hoped Eudora went easy on Ruth Nolan and Leopold Blanchard.

She wandered back out into the main part of her hotel room, laying on the bed. Ariel had mentioned taking a nap and she considered doing just that, knowing she wanted to be well rested before the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner that night.

Just as her eyes closed, her phone buzzed. She groaned as she reached for it and groaned again when she saw it was Gold calling. Regina sat up, moving the towel so she could press the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" he barked. "I've been emailing you all day."

"I've been busy with wedding preparations. What's wrong?" she asked, feeling her chance to nap slipping away.

"I need the work I asked you to complete. Now," he said, annoyed.

Annoyance filled her as well, knowing this was at least the fourth task he had suddenly demanded immediately. "You can't keep changing my deadlines," she protested.

"I absolutely can," he told her. "Are you a senior partner?"

She bit the inside of her cheek before replying: "No."

"Right. And you won't be if you keep complaining about changing deadlines. They change. You adapt. Or you quit," he told her.

The call ended at that point and she let the phone drop to the mattress. She laid back down on the bed, covering her eyes as she tried to remember why she became a lawyer.

_Because you wanted to help people_, a little voice told her.

Then why did she go into mergers and acquisitions?

_Because you the part of you that came from your mother worried about money and went with security over everything else, _the little voice continued.

She sighed, knowing that it was the truth when it came time for her to consider what she would study in law school. Regina could've easily decided to study aspects of the law that would allow her to become an advocate but she got caught up in the allure of money. Part of her always believed she would be able to switch to advocacy after building up enough money to live comfortably.

It just never seemed to be enough.

Her phone rang again and her stomach clenched, worried it would be Gold. Surprise filled her when she saw Mal Draco's name on her screen instead. Pressing the green button, she held the phone up to her ear as she said: "Hello?"

"Regina? It's Mal Draco," the senior partner said.

"Yes, hello. Is something wrong?" Regina asked, confused. Given how Mal had fought Gold back in the office, she doubted the partner was calling her to also lecture her about pulling her weight on the case.

"There are many things wrong, but nothing really with you," Mal assured her. "I heard Gold reaming you out and wanted to check on you."

That surprised Regina. "You did? Why?"

"I could say it's a sisterhood thing, that women need to stick together. And it's partly that. But you're also a great lawyer, Regina, and I worry about you burning out," she replied.

Regina frowned. "You do?"

"I see it happen all the time," Mal continued. "It's sometimes the nature of the beast. But most times in our firm, it's because of Edgar Gold. He holds everyone to the same ridiculously high standards he holds himself to and it makes him feel good when everyone but him ultimately fails to live up to them."

"So it should get better if I make partner?" Regina asked, considering that possibility. After all, Gold would be her equal and not her manager.

Mal was silent for a little bit. "I'll be honest with you, Regina, I wish I could say yes. The pressure is always there. We want to be the best and that means making sacrifices. I also told this to Zelena and I am telling you—how much are you willing to sacrifice to make this work? Other partners have sacrificed marriages, relationships with children and other family members, friendships…hell, I can't tell you when I went on a proper vacation. And that's okay with me. You need to decide if it's okay with you."

Regina processed everything Mal told her, a knot tightening in her stomach. "I understand. Thank you, Mal."

"You're welcome," Mal replied. Her tone then grew lighter. "Oh, and feel free to tell Gold to shove it more. Remember what I told you back in the office—you don't have to play by his rules."

"Thank you, Mal," Regina said, chuckling.

"I'll let you go. I hope to work with you, Regina, but I understand if you decide you need to do something that works better for you," Mal said. Had Gold said that statement to her, Regina would've felt as if he was disappointed in her and that she should know there was nothing better for her. Mal said it as if it were perfectly normal for Regina to want more from her life than to be chained to her work.

And it was, she realized as she ended the call.

She sat on the edge of the bed, debating her next steps. Part of her knew she had spent so long building a career that it seemed foolish to throw it all away because of one stressful project. Yet the other part thought of everything she had told Robin the day before when they were making cookies. Did she want to sacrifice all of that for her career?

Or did she sacrifice her career in order to actually live her life?

Knocking interrupted her musing and she walked over to the door, opening it a crack. "Yes?"

"Regina?" Granny leaned over so that she appeared in the crack. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Your timing is actually impeccable," Regina said, opening the door and inviting her grandaunt into her room.

Granny looked over her state of undress and raised an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt you getting dressed?"

"Work did," Regina said, closing the door. She walked closer to her grandaunt. "Can I talk with you?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. You always can." Granny sat down on the bed, patting a spot next to her.

Regina collapsed onto that spot with sigh. "I'm confused, Granny."

"About work?"

"About a lot of things," Regina confessed, "but work is currently at the forefront."

Granny nodded. "What is bothering you about it?"

"Everything," she replied with a sigh.

"Well, that certainly is a lot," Granny said. "Let's try to unpack it into smaller bits, okay?"

Regina nodded, feeling the lump return to her throat. "You know I wanted to study law to become an advocate but I decided to go into corporate law instead, right?"

"I remember you talking about it," her grandaunt replied. "And I remember when you made your decision. I worried that you were compromising your dreams due to your mother. But you did seem to enjoy corporate law."

"I did…at first. But now…Now I look at my life and I don't really like it, Granny," she admitted, tearing up.

Granny's eyes widened and she hurried into the bathroom, returning with the box of tissues the hotel kept there. She handed them to Regina as she sat back down, hugging her. "Oh, sweetheart."

"I keep telling myself that once I hit certain goals that I'll finally have enough time and enough money to do everything I want," Regina said. "But I've done nothing."

"Okay. Then change it," her grandaunt said.

Regina nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "But can I give up everything I've worked for? Then I'll truly have nothing."

Granny shook her head. "That's your mother and fear talking. But if you take a step back, you'll see you won't have nothing at all. You'll have your fiancé and your friends. And you'll have us here in Storybrooke."

Tears filled Regina's eyes as she nodded. "Thank you, Granny."

"You're welcome," Granny said. "I also know you will land on your feet, Regina. And no matter what you set your mind too, I know you will succeed."

Regina smiled. "So do you think I should quit?"

Granny took her hands. "I think you should do whatever you think is best for you. And you should do something that it sounds like you haven't done in a long time."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"Listen to your heart," Granny said, tapping Regina's chest. "It won't steer you wrong."

She nodded. "You always give the best advice."

"I try," Granny said, trying to hide her smugness. She then patted Regina's hand. "I'm always a phone call away."

"I know," Regina said, hugging her.

Granny then stood. "I'll see you tonight at the rehearsal dinner. But maybe you should try to get out of this room. Get some fresh air. That will probably help too."

"Sounds like a good idea," Regina replied. "Thank you, Granny."

Her grandaunt left and Regina took a deep breath as her conversation the previous day with Robin replayed in her mind. She knew then what her heart wanted and now was the time to start making the changes she needed to move her life forward. The air felt fresher and room seemed brighter now that she knew what she had to do.

Regina stood, sitting at her laptop. She opened a document and began typing.

* * *

An hour later, she bounded off the elevator and into the lobby. She wore the dress for the wedding rehearsal under her warm black coat. A burgundy scarf was wrapped around her neck and she had black fur earmuffs on as she pulled on her black gloves. Regina smiled as she approached Robin, who was also dressed in his coat and a blue scarf that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Hey you," she greeted.

"Hey," he said. "So, what's this surprise you texted me about?"

She grinned. "Granny suggested I get some fresh air and that made me remember how much you loved walking Main Street to look at all the Christmas lights. So how about it?"

His eyes lit up but he still seemed hesitant. "What about the rehearsal dinner?"

"We've got an hour," she reasoned. "And Main Street is what? A five minute drive? We hop in my rental car, drive over there, walking around for a while, hop back in the car and make it back in time. What do you say?"

He smiled now. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

Within ten minutes, they were strolling side-by-side down Main Street. The sun was starting to set and the lights had been turned on, illuminating the area in a beautiful show of lights and decorations. Wreaths hung over the street on strong displays that also contained evergreen boughs and lights, including snowflakes done in white lights.

"I always loved this display," Robin said, sipping at the hot chocolate they purchased from a cart at the start of the street. The sheriff had closed it to traffic for Christmas Eve, allowing people to walk right in the street. Music played over speakers attached to buildings, classic Christmas songs filling the air. Vendors lined the sidewalks and people gathered around them, eager to find one last Christmas gift for friends and family. Regina admired a few wares as she and Robin enjoyed the familiar sight of Storybrooke celebrating Christmas.

"I've missed this," she said, turning from one table laden with different soaps. "When I think of Christmas, I think of this."

"Me too," he said. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

She smiled as they continued down the street, still holding hands. "I made a big decision today," she said.

"You did?" he asked. "May I ask what it is?"

"I sent Gold an email with the work he asked me to do on the merger as well as a request to be taken off the case and to no longer be considered to be made partner," she said.

He stopped and when she looked back, he was frowning. "Why did you do that?"

"For many reasons. But mostly because I realize my work doesn't make me happy. When I get back, I'm going to tender my resignation and I'm going to do what I always wanted to do—use the law to help people. I want to be an advocate for those who would otherwise have no voice," she declared.

Robin tilted his head but he smiled. "I think you'll be great at that."

"Thank you," she said, reaching out to take his hand again. "And don't worry. I'll still help you with your nonprofit."

He nodded. "Thank you. But maybe we should form it together. We always made a great team."

Regina's heart beat faster as she nodded. "We did."

"I'm not expecting an answer now," he told her. "But can you at least promise me you'll think about it?"

"I can," she said. "I will."

He smiled, her heart now skipping a beat. "Good."

Time once again stopped and the air felt charged around them again. Regina once again became aware of how close they were. She thought of the many kisses they had shared on Main Street, especially at Christmas, and her lips tingled. How would it feel to kiss him now? Would his whiskers tickle her? Did how he kiss change? Or would it be exactly the same?

Robin leaned closer to her, brushing some hair back from her shoulder. "Regina," he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes starting to close. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and knew he was so tantalizing close. They just needed to get a little bit closer…

_BEEP!_

_ BEEP!_

_ BEEP! _

Regina stepped back as she pulled out her phone. The alarm she had set continued to ring as she frowned. "We need to head back for rehearsal," she said, finally silencing it.

"Right," he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. He gave her a small smile. "Thank you for bringing me here, though. I appreciate it."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

As they walked back up Main Street to get to her rental car, Regina's heart still beat fast. She wondered what would have happened if her alarm had gone off even a half second later. Would she and Robin have kissed? And what would that have meant? What did it still mean for any potential partnership for them? What were they destined to remain just friends or would the possibility of more always hang over them? Regina knew she would need to figure all of that out before moving forward if she decided to work with him.

But there would be time for that, she figured. Neither of them would make any big decision until after Mary Margaret and David were married. Hopefully, she would have more answers than questions by then.

* * *

The wedding rehearsal went smoothly. Anna instructed them on when and how they were to walk down the aisle, where they would stand and what would be expected of them during the ceremony. She had them run through it a few times before declaring the rehearsal over.

It was time for the party.

More and more people had arrived for the wedding so the hotel put them in the ballroom where the reception would be held the following day. A buffet was set up and Regina spied the cookies she and Robin had made set out as well. She figured Granny had done that and hoped everyone enjoyed them.

"Here," Robin said, emerging from the crowd. He held out a gingerbread cookie. "I got this for you."

"Going straight for the desserts, Locksley?" she teased him, taking the cookie.

"Damn right," he replied, raising his Christmas tree sugar cookie toward her. "Cheers."

She laughed. "Cheers!"

They bit into their cookies together, chewing them as they watched everyone milling around the room. "There are a lot of familiar faces here," she said.

"There are," he agreed. "Which makes sense. We do know the bride and groom."

"I know but I didn't think they would invite all of Storybrooke to the wedding," she said.

He laughed. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"Look around and then you tell me," she said, taking another bite of her cookie.

Robin did just that, scanning the room. His smile slowly faded and he let out a low whistle. "Shit, I think you're right. It would seem all of Storybrooke is here."

"Told you," she replied. "I know the Blanchards are pretty much Storybrooke royalty but this is slightly ridiculous."

"And this is just the rehearsal dinner," he said. "What's the wedding going to be like?"

Ruby sidled up to them, shrimp cocktail in her hand. "We talking about how many people Mary Margaret and David invited to this wedding?"

They nodded and she popped another shrimp into her mouth. When she swallowed, she said: "Mary had a hard time narrowing down the list. Leopold wanted her to invite a lot of people. I think she finally got it down to like four hundred."

"FOUR HUNDRED?" they exclaimed, gaping at Ruby as she continued to eat the shrimp.

She nodded before pausing, smiling. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I missed when you two would talk in unison."

Ruby walked off, eager to talk to some old friends from school. Shaking her head, Regina still tried to process what she was told. "Four hundred? I don't think I would even be able to invite one hundred to my wedding."

"I wouldn't even want one hundred people at my wedding," he said. "I'd prefer something small and intimate."

She sighed, imagining just a close gathering of friends on the happiest day of her life. "That does sound nice."

Their eyes met before they looked away again, her heart pounding once more. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get some real food. I'm sure Granny will still scold us if we fill up on cookies even as adults."

"True," Regina said, walking with him toward the buffet table. They filled up plates with different foods and joined the rest of the wedding party at a table in a corner.

* * *

After about an hour, David stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. For the first time, the room fell silent as they all turned to look at the groom. Mary Margaret stood at his side, beaming.

"On behalf of my bride, I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate our wedding," he said. "We are honored that you have all sacrificed your Christmas to be here with us."

Everyone cheered at that and Regina clapped at her table. While she wasn't sure why every single person was attending a Christmas wedding, she knew she was with the people who were there because they loved Mary Margaret and David. And she knew that meant more than anything else.

"We have sprinkled some Christmas traditions throughout our wedding reception so hopefully you won't feel completely gipped," Mary Margaret added.

"And we've set up to play Christmas music tonight as well as have a showing of It's a Wonderful Life later," David continued. "Also, our best man and maid of honor have made a batch of delicious Christmas cookies so please enjoy those."

Mary Margaret wrapped her arm around David's, leaning against him. "We hope you enjoy the rest of the night and have a merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," everyone repeated before drinking to the holiday.

Regina set her glass down as Ariel munched on one of her cookies. "These are delicious, you two," she said.

"Thank you," Regina replied. "We just followed Granny's recipe."

"And we make a pretty great team," Robin added, smiling at her. She smiled back nodded in agreement.

The music started to play, starting with the classic Nat King Cole version of "The Christmas Song." Al and Eric stood, asking their respective partners to dance. Jasmine and Ariel followed them onto the dance floor, slow dancing with the others.

"At least it's not the waltz," Ruby said, making the rest of them laugh. She then excused herself, eager to get more of their cookies. Kristoff left shortly after, leaving Robin and Regina alone at the table.

She moved her chair closer to him. "You going to watch It's a Wonderful Life?"

"I want to," he admitted, "but I still haven't written my speech for tomorrow."

Her heart sank and she groaned. "Shit. I forgot about that. I need to write mine as well."

"Well, I guess we both know what we're doing tonight," he said, draining the rest of his glass. "But that's still a couple hours off. Right now, we're at a party."

He stood, holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she said, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. They stepped onto the dance floor just as the music changed from "The Christmas Song" to "Merry Christmas, Darling," Karen Carpenter's beautiful voice filling the room.

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist as he held her hand in his other, his grip strong and warm. She gripped his arm with her free hand, leaning close to him as they swayed in time to the music. "I love this song," she said.

"Me too," he replied. "Though I'm also partial to No Place Like Home for the Holiday."

She nodded. "That's a very good song too."

He held her closer as they continued to sway together. She closed her eyes and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. The familiar scent of pine wafted from him, engulfing her with the overwhelming sense of him. It made her think of all the times they had shared together, first as friends and then as lovers. She wondered if they would've made it if not for the misunderstanding in college or if they would've broken up over something else.

Regina sighed, knowing there was nothing to be gain by wallowing in the land of "What If." She needed to move forward and see where her renewed friendship with Robin and possible partnership led them.

"Regina," he whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead. She pulled back looking up at him, her body tingling when she saw the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her. "I was wondering…"

"May I cut in?" a familiar voice asked.

Regina jumped away from Robin, her eyes wide. Daniel stood in front of her on the dance floor, dressed in a gray suit with a purple shirt and matching tie. He had slicked back his blondish-brown hair and though he was smiling, it did not reach his blue eyes. They were fixed on Robin as his body tensed up.

"Daniel," she said, breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were disappointed that I couldn't make it to the wedding so I worked nonstop and got myself a flight here." He held out his arms, his smile more genuine now. "Ta da!"

She knew she should be touched that he did it but she didn't feel anything except guilt. Over the past few days, she hadn't thought about him at all. And now that he was here, she didn't feel happy at all. She was possibly the worst fiancée ever.

"Wow," she said, faking her cheerfulness as she hugged him. "You definitely surprised me."

He hugged her tighter than usual before pulling back, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. She felt trapped but continued to smile, pretending everything was fine as he held out his hand to Robin. "Hello. I'm Regina's fiancé, Daniel Colter."

"Nice to meet you," Robin said, looking awkward. He shook Daniel's hand. "I'm Robin Locksley."

Daniel definitely recognized the name and he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, she's mentioned you a couple times."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the man who captured Regina's heart," Robin said. "I hope you know how lucky you are."

"Don't worry. I do," Daniel said, a hardness to his voice that she didn't recognize or like. She just wanted the moment to end.

Taking matters into her own hands, she patted Daniel's chest. "Let's go say hello to Granny and then Mary Margaret and David. They will be so surprised to see you!"

She led him away from Robin and toward where the rest of her family stood. Regina glanced over her shoulder at him though and felt horrible at how dejected and alone he looked. He shuffled off the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. With almost all of Storybrooke, she hoped he found some other people to talk to while she stayed with Daniel.

But as she stood next to him, the fakest smile on her face, she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that she was in the wrong place and with the wrong person.

* * *

"You withdrew from consideration for partner?"

Daniel stood in the middle of their hotel room, his hands on his hips. He had been undressing when she told him that piece of news, so his shirt was unbuttoned but still on him and his pants were unzipped. If he didn't look so confused and angry, she would've found the situation comical.

When Regina nodded, he ran his hand through his hair. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want it anymore," she replied.

"You don't…What are you talking about? You've been working toward this your whole career, Regina," he argued. "And suddenly you come to Storybrooke and you change your mind about it? It makes no sense."

She swallowed, understanding his confusion. "I know it seems sudden, Daniel, but I've honestly been thinking about it for a couple years now."

"That you didn't want to be partner?" he asked, still confused.

"No," she replied, "that I didn't want to do corporate law anymore."

He gaped at her. "What? Why? You love corporate law. You've always wanted to do it."

She shook her head. "I've always wanted to be an advocate, especially for children. I went into corporate law because of the money."

"Which is a perfectly good reason," he told her. "Money helps us do the things we want."

"Except we don't. We're always working," she told him.

He nodded, looking like she had grown three heads. "Yeah. That's how we earn the money."

"Then when do we get to do what we want to do?" she asked.

"When we have enough money," he replied.

Feeling like they were arguing in circles, she decided to try another question. "Okay, what do you want to do when we have enough money?" she asked.

"Design our dream home," he replied. "Well, our weekend home in the country. We'd of course still live in the city for our careers."

She nodded, knowing he had often mentioned what he would design in his dream home over the years. While she often commented on what she would want, he often brushed it off and reminded her that he was the architect but promised that she could decorate it however she wanted. She accepted that as a reasonable compromise.

Looking back, maybe she should've seen it as a red flag.

"What else?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe design more homes for fun? Build models? I have time to figure it out."

"Okay," she said. "Well, you want to know what I want to do? I want to cook. I want to travel. I want to finally get married and have a family. I want to do a lot."

"Okay, okay," he said placatingly, as if she were a madwoman holding a weapon. "You have a lot you want to do. But that doesn't mean you should give up such a lucrative job. Especially without talking to me. We're a team, right? Why didn't you call me before sending in that email?"

She stared at him, thinking of all the texts and voicemails she had sent him the first few days here and his radio silence since she left. "Would you have answered? Because I did a lot of talking to your voicemail, Daniel, and not you."

Guilt flashed in his eyes for a moment before the anger returned. "I told you I worked nonstop so I could surprise you. Sorry that meant I couldn't spare a second to return a text. Though I do notice that they stopped after a couple days."

"I got busy," she protested weakly. It was partially the truth but she didn't want to tell him that she forgot about him. She knew it would only make things worse.

"Busy flirting with your ex-boyfriend, you mean," he said. "You two looked quite cozy earlier. Didn't he break your heart?"

She swallowed, knowing he was right. "We talked and made up. We've been spending time rebuilding our friendship."

"Just your friend?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, insulted by his insinuation. While she and Robin had had some close calls, she had never cheated on him nor had she ever given him any reason to believe she would ever do that.

He sighed, shaking his head. "You know what, Regina? I've had a long day. Let's just go to bed and we can talk about all of this after the wedding, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly. She gathered her items and padded to the bathroom to change.

When she came out, the lights on his side of the room were out and he was already in bed. He lay on his side, his back to her. She climbed under the covers on the opposite side, turning off the lights. As she lay there, it felt as if there was an entire country between them.

A few tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would claim her and let her not feel anything for at least a few hours.

* * *

**A/N: Regina's making some big changes in her life but now Daniel's there. Will he throw a wrench in her growth? Or the growing bond between Outlaw Queen? Or is it too late for him to be even a threat? **

**Find out when Mary Margaret and David get married next chapter! **

**-Mac **


	7. Christmas Magic

**Chapter 7: Christmas Magic**

Regina spent the night tossing and turning, her sleep plagued by weird dreams whose substance was always quickly forgotten while the feelings they invoked lingered. After only a few hours of sleep, she awoke with the sun. She looked over to find Daniel on his side, his back still toward her. Though he was asleep, she could still feel the anger radiating off him. She slipped from the bed and changed, grabbing the hotel's pen and pad as well as her purse before leaving the room in order to write her speech.

The hotel was quiet as most guests were not yet awake. A few were working out in the gym or grabbing an early breakfast but she could count them on one hand. She continued on until she ended up in the quiet lounge, a fire roaring in the bedecked hearth. A Christmas tree was set up in one corner, its lights twinkling to welcome Christmas.

She had almost forgotten it was Christmas as she certainly didn't feel very merry or bright.

"You're up early," a soft voice, startling her. She turned around to find Robin sitting in a rocking chair, a phone clutched in his hand. Regina wondered if he was writing his speech on it.

Regina held up her own pad. "Still need to write my speech."

He nodded, though he looked like he was a thousand miles away. When he spoke, there was a hint of bitterness in his tone. "I'm sure you and Daniel were very busy last night."

"You could say that," she muttered, thinking of their argument. She sighed as she sat down. "What about you? You still writing your speech?"

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "I got an email from the organization I worked for. They're asking if I'm willing to do one last mission for them."

"Oh," she replied, surprised. "Where? And for how long?"

"India, for about six months," he replied.

That surprised her and she blinked a few times. "Six months? What about the nonprofit?"

He tucked his phone away. "It's still just an idea. I can always start once I get back."

She frowned. "Well, I guess I could always get everything rolling while waiting for you."

"Regina," he replied with a sigh. "I think it's probably best if we don't work together."

Feeling as if she were punched, she struggled to catch her breath. "What? Why?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Being with you the past few days has made me happier than I've been since losing Marian."

"Being with you has made me happy too," she said, reaching out to take his hand.

Robin pulled it back. "It also awakened some feelings I thought were long gone but I guess were just suppressed. And though we've tried to ignore them, we have had a few close calls. If we work together, I worry that we will do something that will hurt both of us and Daniel."

She swallowed, knowing he had a point. And while she had some serious doubts about her relationship with Daniel, she knew she was in no state to make any decision about it just yet. Regina believed she owed it to him and her to try to work through some of their issues. After all, she had loved him once upon a time. Maybe it would return once she dealt with the other stressors in her life.

And if that were the case, then Robin was right. It wouldn't be fair to any of them if they were always flirting with temptation around each other.

"You're right," she said softly. "It would've been nice to work with you though."

"It would've," he agreed, sounding choked up. Pain and anguish filled his eyes and she knew this was as difficult for him as it was for her.

It provided little comfort.

"So you're going to India?" she asked. "When do you leave?"

"I don't know. I just got the request and haven't accepted. But if it was urgent enough for them to email me on Christmas, I imagine I'm going to have to leave soon," he said.

She nodded. "And will you come back to Storybrooke?"

He paused before shaking his head. "Well, I mean I'll come back to visit but I don't think I can live here. You know how you said Storybrooke reminds you of your father?"

"Yes?" Her heart sank, knowing where he was going.

"Storybrooke reminds me too much of you," he said. "I don't think I can live here with all the memories."

She nodded. "You deserve a fresh start. Just…let me know where that ends up being? Please?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Regina."

"But we're friends," she protested, feeling like a child.

"You know we can never be just friends," he said. "This is for the best for everyone. I hope you have a great life, Regina. You deserve it."

She nodded, fighting back her tears as her heart broke all over again. Mustering up all her strength, she said: "You too, Robin."

He stood and she wanted to as well, wanted to give him one last hug. She knew though that she would never let him go if she did that and she needed to do that. All she wanted was for Robin to be happy.

And clearly for that to happen, she couldn't be in his life.

Once he left the room, she let the tears fall. She sobbed as she curled up on the chair, hugging her knees to her chest. It was just her luck that she would get her best friend back only to lose him again. The universe always found a way to kick her in the teeth it seemed.

"Regina? Oh my god, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret's voice was alarmed. Her familiar floral perfume washed over Regina as hands maneuvered her until she was being hugged.

As she continued to sob, Mary Margaret rocked her. "Does this have anything to do with why Robin also looked like he was on the verge of tears when I passed him a few minutes ago?"

"Yes," Regina gasped out. Through her tears, she told Mary Margaret the entire story. She held nothing back, baring her heart to her friend.

When she finished, her tears had dried up and she was just hiccupping. She sat up as Mary Margaret handed her a box of tissues, looking sympathetic. "Oh, Regina. You've had quite a busy week."

"Yeah," Regina replied, blowing her nose. "You can definitely say that again. And now I just feel so lost."

Mary Margaret bit her lip before asking: "May I be blunt?"

"When have you ever asked permission?" Regina teased her, wiping her eyes.

"I've matured a bit over the years," Mary Margaret replied. She then grew serious. "I know it seems that I've barely seen you leading up to the wedding but I've been watching you. And there was a marked difference between how you were when you first got here and how you were after you and Robin made up. You were so much happier. It was so great to see."

Regina smiled. "That was because I no longer felt like I had to do battle with your cousin."

"I think it was more than that," Mary Margaret replied. "I know my experience of Daniel is limited to just the few hours we've spent at dinners but I've never seen you glow around him the way you glow around Robin."

Though she knew she should defend her fiancé, Regina had to admit her friend had a point. Robin had surprised her just because he wanted to see her smile and she had made time to just spend time with him. She had been able to tell him things she should've been able to tell Daniel but couldn't. He had given her advice and never made her feel wrong for how she felt or what she thought.

And that said a lot about her relationship with Daniel, didn't it?

"I know you don't believe in fairy tales or the idea of true love," Mary Margaret continued.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me that Robin is my true love?"

Her friend shook her head. "I think he's more than that. You two have been connected since he came to live with my family. You've both understood each other on levels I know I would never be able to with either of you. While you both are amazing separately, you are both better when you're together."

"What are you trying to say?" Regina asked, not really sure where Mary Margaret was going.

"That I think you and Robin are even more than True Love. You are soulmates," her friend declared.

Regina had to admit she had a point. She always felt complete when she was with Robin. "I believe in soulmates," she told Mary Margaret. "But it doesn't mean they have to be romantic."

"True," Mary Margaret allowed, "but I don't think that's the case for you and Robin. I think you two are destined to be together. You just both have to stop being so stubborn about it."

"It's not so much being stubborn as it is everything that happened between us," Regina said. "And Daniel."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Well, I'm not going to tell you what to do. Mostly because you won't listen anyway but because you need to listen to your heart. It won't lead you wrong."

"Granny told me the same thing yesterday," Regina told her.

"Yeah, who do you think I got that off of? She's the wisest person I know," Mary Margaret replied, chuckling. She then took Regina's hand. "Can you promise me you'll at least listen to your heart?"

Regina nodded. "I will. After we get you married. And I am an awful maid of honor, crying and burdening you on your wedding day."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No apologies necessary. I'm always your friend and I'm always here for you."

"Thank you," Regina said, hugging her. She pulled back, letting out a shuddering breath. "And I feel better now."

"Great!" Mary Margaret declared, beaming.

Regina patted her hand. "Well, enough about me. It's time to focus on you, Miss Bride. I have a gift for you."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. "Here you go."

"Oh, Regina, you shouldn't have," Mary Margaret said. She lifted the lid and her eyes went wide. "These look like my mother's earrings."

"That's because they are replicas. I had them made using a picture of Eva wearing them," Regina explained. "I know how devastated you were when they got lost and how much you always wanted to wear them at your wedding. I know it's not exactly the same but I hope it comes close enough. Merry Christmas."

Mary Margaret's eyes watered as she looked up at Regina. "They're perfect. Thank you so much."

She then pulled a present from her bag, handing it over. "This is for you. Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Thank you," she said, pulling off the wrapping paper. Despite her belief that she had no more tears, her eyes began to water as she stared down at the framed picture of her, Mary Margaret and Robin as children. They stood in front of the Blanchard Christmas tree, arms around each other as they smiled for the camera, a bow stuck to Robin's hair.

"Our first Christmas with Robin," she said, sniffling.

Mary Margaret nodded. "You two always called each other the best present ever."

"He was," Regina said fondly.

"Maybe he still can be," Mary Margaret told her, standing. She smiled down at Regina. "Breakfast is in an hour and then we'll all get ready for the wedding. See you then?"

Regina nodded absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts. She brushed her finger over the picture of herself and Robin, both smiling with their arms wrapped around each other, before shaking her head. While she knew she had a lot of things to figure out, she also knew that today wasn't about that. She tucked the picture away as she focused all her attention on Mary Margaret and David's wedding. Once they were happily married, then she could start solving her own problems.

* * *

Mary Margaret emerged from the changing room into the main parlor of the bridal suite. She wore a white ballgown with a feathery skirt and an illusion neckline. It made the gown seem to be strapless but there was mesh covering her shoulders and chest, attached to what appeared to be a crystal choker around her neck. Glittery snowflakes decorated the mesh and the bodice. Her brown hair was swept up into a bun and a tiara was nestled in it. Granny attached the long lace veil to it, tears in her eyes. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," she said.

"I feel like a princess," Mary Margaret said, beaming at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are one," Ariel said, clutching her bouquet as the wedding photographer snapped several candid pictures of them.

After posing for a few pictures, Anna chased the other bridesmaids out of the room. Regina stepped forward and flipped the shorter part of Mary Margaret's veil until it covered her face. She smiled at her friend. "There. You're every inch the bride now."

"Thank you, Regina," Mary Margaret replied softly. She took Regina's hands in her own. "How are you?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I'm doing better than I was this morning. Thanks for the pep talk, Mary."

"Don't you mean hope speech?" her friend asked teasingly. Regina had often called Mary Margaret's pep talks that when she was younger and it was still a running joke between them.

"Yeah," she replied, laughing a bit. She then grew serious. "There's still a lot for me to think about but right now, it's all about you and David. I am really happy for you two and know you will have a long and happy life together."

Mary Margaret hugged her. "You're the best."

"No, I'm not," Regina replied honestly. "But I promise I'm going to be around more. And I'm going to start making time for you. Maybe then you can really call me the best."

They broke the hug and squeezed hands, Mary Margaret smiling again. "I look forward to it."

A knock interrupted them. They looked toward the door as it opened, revealing Leopold. "May I have a moment with my daughter, Regina?"

"Of course," she said. She gave Mary Margaret's hands another squeeze. "See you at the other end of the aisle."

She then picked up her bouquet and walked past Leopold, closing the door behind her as she left. Regina headed down to the wedding pavilion, watching as guests streamed into the room and found seats. David and Robin already stood at the altar, their backs turned to everyone as they waited for Mary Margaret. Regina stared at Robin, swallowing down her heartbreak. Today was about her friends.

"Everybody line up," Anna said, ushering them into the right formation. Regina was the only one not paired for the entrance, something she appreciated. It hopefully gave her more time to get her emotions in check before she had to interact with Robin.

Once they were ready, Anna signaled to the musicians to start playing. The wedding party started the short trip down the aisle and Regina readied herself to make it. She glimpsed Mary Margaret and Leopold coming toward her before Anna gave her the cue to head to the altar.

Regina smiled as she walked down the altar. As she approached, Robin glanced over his shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment and she forgot how to breathe. He watched her with an unreadable expression in his eyes until she was almost at the altar. Robin then looked away again and she climbed up the two short stairs to take her place besides Mary Margaret's empty spot.

The music changed to the bridal march and everyone in the chapel stood. David turned to watch his bride come down the aisle and Regina watched him, wanting to capture the moment when he first saw Mary Margaret. Within seconds, David's jaw dropped and his eyes teared up. Love shone in them as he then smiled so brightly, Regina was certain it could rival the sun.

She hoped one day that someone looked at her that way.

Leopold and Mary Margaret arrived at the altar. He raised the veil and kissed his daughter before shaking David's hand. David took Mary Margaret's hand and led her before the minister, ready to make her his wife.

The minister greeted everyone before opening his book and reading the prayers. Regina tried not to look at Robin but failed, often sneaking looks at him. His eyes remained fixed on the minister, as if he were purposefully staring at the man.

Perhaps he was.

"David and Mary Margaret have written their own vows," the minister declared. He motioned to Mary Margaret. "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath as David held her hands. "When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a princess when I grew up. I wanted the pretty dresses, cute woodland sidekicks, fancy parties and most of all, my chance at True Love. As I grew up, I realized that there was a lot more to life and love than that. And then you stumbled into my life—literally."

There was a pause as everyone chuckled, including David. When it died down, she continued: "Looking into your eyes that first time, my belief in love at first sight was rekindled. I still took things one step at a time and got to know you. I fell in love with your desire to help people, your bravery as a police officer, your intelligence, your sense of humor. Being with you made me want to be the best version of me. You've always supported me no matter what I've wanted to do and even if I fail, I know you will be there to catch me."

Regina paused, considering her own relationship. Would Daniel be there to catch her if she failed? Or would he let her fail on her face while reminding her that he told her not to take the risk in the first place?

"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, failing and succeeding together," Mary Margaret continued. "I love you, David."

She nodded to the minister, indicating she was done. He turned to David. "Your turn."

"Right," David said, taking a deep breath. "I never thought I would find love. Then I collided with a beautiful brunette, catching her before she fell. And the moment I looked into your eyes, Mary Margaret, I fell head over heels in love. The more I got to know you, the deeper in love I found myself. Your ability to always see the good in every person and every situation balances me when I encounter the worst at work. You keep me grounded while allowing me to dream. There are so many dreams I want to see come true with you by my side. I cannot wait to see where they lead us and I have no fear because I know we will face it together."

Balance. She was always seeking balance in her life and she realized that Daniel did not bring that to her life. He was happy centering his life around work but she wanted so much more—she wanted to have a career that fulfilled her and do things that made her happy. And she feared that as long as she was with Daniel, that would never come to pass.

She snuck a glance at him, finding him sitting several rows back on the bride's side. His head was bowed and though she couldn't see it, she knew he was looking at his phone. Was it too much to ask that he give his full attention to those who matter the most to her for a couple hours?

Her heart spoke loudly to her, telling her that she would always be second to his work. A wave of calm wash over her as she realized what she had to do. She looked away from him as David and Mary Margaret recited the traditional vows, promising to love, honor and cherish each other until death did them part. They exchanged rings and after a few more prayers, they were declared husband and wife.

David dipped his wife as they shared their first kiss, everyone cheering. He then set her back on her feet and she took his arm, letting him walk her back down the aisle. Regina took Robin's arm, which was stiff as they followed the bride and groom.

Once they got to the end of the aisle, Robin pulled away from her and walked away. Though it hurt her heart, she knew it was for the best. He needed his space and she needed to talk with Daniel.

She spotted him walking with the other guests and she grabbed his hand, pulling him aside. "We need to talk," she said.

"Okay," he replied. "What about?"

"Us."

He frowned, narrowing his eyes. "What about us?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and for the first time in a long time, I've decided to listen to my heart," she started.

"And what did it tell you?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "It told me a lot of things but mostly that I'm not happy and haven't been in a long time. And that if I want to be happy, I need to make a lot of changes."

"Like possibly quitting your job?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She then pulled off her engagement ring and held it out to him. "And ending our relationship."

He didn't move to take the ring. Instead, he frowned. "You spend a week with your ex-boyfriend and now you want to break up? What exactly happened between you two?"

Annoyance flared up inside her. "You want to know? Fine. He baked cookies with me because he knew it would make me happy. He listened to me when I told him about my concerns and unhappiness and he comforted me and gave me advice. Robin made time for me and made me a priority. When was the last time you did that?"

Daniel's cheeks turned red. "I always make you a priority! I'm here, aren't I?"

"I looked at you during the ceremony. You were always looking at your lap and I highly doubt it was because you found the program so fascinating," she snapped. "You couldn't even feign interest in my best friends' wedding!"

"So I'm the bad guy?" he asked, trying his best not to yell and draw attention to them.

She groaned, knowing this was spiraling out of control. Taking a deep breath, she said: "No. No one here is the bad guy. Let me start over. I've changed. And it wasn't something that just happened over the course of a week. It's been happening over the ten years we've dated but I don't think either of us really wanted to acknowledge it. But I'm acknowledging it now."

Regina held out the ring to him again. "You're a good man, Daniel Colter. You're just no longer the right man for me and I'm no longer the right woman for you. She's out there and I know you will find her. I wish you the best of luck and nothing but happiness."

He glared at the ring before his shoulders sagged. Sadness filled his eyes as he took the ring. "I hope you find what you're looking for. And I'm sorry it had to end like this."

"Me too," she replied, lowering her arm. "But it did have to end."

Daniel nodded. "Just let me know when you want to come get your things. I'll make sure you have all the space and time you need."

"Thank you," she said, giving him an awkward hug. He then walked away from her, disappearing into the crowd.

Regina had expected to feel some sadness at the demise of her relationship with Daniel, especially given how long they had been together. And while it was still bittersweet, the bitterness was more over the fact that she had broken Daniel's heart. She knew he would recover in time and realize that it had been for the best, though.

With that conversation behind her, she knew what her next step had to be. She just hoped Robin would give her the chance to take it.

* * *

Regina felt lighter as the reception began. If anyone realized that Daniel was no longer there, they didn't say anything to her. For the first time in what felt like a long time, she felt like herself and was happy. Well, almost happy. She hadn't been able to talk to Robin yet and she wanted to do so before he left for India.

She wasn't going to let him run away again.

Hopefully there would be a moment at the reception for her to pull him aside to talk. She just hoped he would listen and wouldn't keep trying to avoid her. The good thing was that she knew they had to walk in together when the bridal party was introduced and dance together, so that meant he couldn't ignore her all night long.

Like he was doing now. She watched as he did his best to keep as much distance between them as possible, even testing it to make sure it wasn't just in her mind. But whenever she moved, he always moved as well. He was definitely ignoring her.

"Okay," Anna announced, entering the holding area with Mary Margaret and David. "It's time for the entrances. Line up!"

Well, Robin couldn't avoid her now. She stepped into place behind Ruby as he stood next to her. He held out his arm to her without looking to her and she took it. Leaning closer, she asked: "Can we talk later? Please?"

"I don't think that's wise, Regina," he said, still not looking at her.

"There's some things you need to know," she insisted. "Please, Robin."

He hesitated and she saw his eyes flicker over to her. She held her breath, hoping he would give her at least a minute to explain everything to him. Watching as he opened his mouth, her heart beat wildly and she prayed she was about to get her wish.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the bridal party!" the DJ announced, the loud beat of his music filling the hallway as Anna opened the door. It would drown out anything they tried to say and so it silenced whatever Robin was going to say.

Leopold and Ruth entered the room together since both were widowed. Jasmine and Lance followed, walking into the room. Regina watched as Ariel and Eric and then Ruby and Kristoff entered as well. That left just her and Robin. She took a deep breath as their names echoed around her, moving forward together.

The ballroom had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. White trees decorated with gold garlands and silver ornaments were placed in each corner of the dancefloor. Christmas lights were hung around the room, boosting the light coming from the candles in the centerpieces. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had made them rather than only a few days.

Perhaps it was a lifetime ago.

She and Robin stopped in front of the dais where they would be sitting. It was a long table covered with a white tablecloth and festooned with evergreen boughs decorated with colorful ornaments. Regina had to admit it looked perfectly festive for Mary Margaret's Christmas wedding.

"It is my honor to introduce you to our bride and groom—Mr. and Mrs. David Nolan!" the DJ declared. Everyone cheered as David and Mary Margaret entered, waving to all their guests. He then gave her a little twirl as they took their place in the middle of the dance floor.

The DJ lowered the music, switching songs as he announced: "Please keep your attention on our dance floor as the bride and groom share their first dance as husband and wife."

He raised the volume on the song Mary Margaret and David had chosen for their first dance. They began the routine they had practiced, every move perfect and in time to the music. Regina smiled, glad it was working out for her friends. The dance had looked beautiful during rehearsals but now that Mary Margaret was in her gown and David in her tuxedo, it was just magical.

She and the other bridesmaids set their bouquets down, preparing to join in for the dance. As their cue approached, Robin turned to her and held out his hand. He didn't address her at all and she fought the lump that rose at the thought he might never call "Milady" again.

They joined Mary Margaret and David on the dancefloor, easily sliding back into the waltz. She followed his lead, their every step sure. His eyes met hers and once again, everything faded away. It was just the two of them once again. She held onto him a bit tighter, hoping her eyes conveyed everything she wanted to tell him.

Something shifted in his eyes and he seemed to relax under her touch. He held her even closer, his gaze softening before he spun her out. When he spun her back toward him, her back was pressed to his front. He held her close as he whispered: "We can talk after the dance."

Relief spread through Regina as they returned to hold, performing a series of fleckrls. Knowing he would never hear her over the music, she mouthed the words _thank you_ to him.

The music ended and everyone applauded, impressed with the routine. Robin escorted Regina off the dancefloor as Leopold and Ruth stepped onto it. He started to guide her toward one of the doors when Anna intercepted them. "So, we're going to do the toasts right after this. That will allow the staff to take away the champagne flutes and give them more room for the first course," she said.

"Oh," Regina replied, feeling disappointed. She had hoped to talk to Robin before either of them lost their courage. "That's fine."

Robin nodded. "We're ready."

"Great!" Anna said. "Regina will go first and then you, Robin."

She walked away as the music ended. Anna whispered something to the DJ, who nodded. He lowered the music as he raised his microphone again. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we have a change of plans. We're going to do the toasts now. So I'm going to ask the maid of honor, Regina Mills, to come to the dance floor.

Regina took a deep breath, holding up her skirt as she strode onto the dance floor. She took the microphone and a glass of champagne from the DJ and followed Anna's instructions to stand in the middle so everyone could see her.

"I've known Mary Margaret her entire life," Regina said. "She forced me to watch every princess movie possible and then re-enact them. I've been everything from the woodland sidekick to the villain. Those were always fun even if I never got to win."

She paused as everyone chuckled. When it died down, she continued with her speech. "Eventually, we grew up though Mary Margaret never truly lost her belief that love was out there for everyone. Though I was not really one for fairy tales, I figured if anyone would find their Prince Charming, it would be her. And thankfully, I was right.

"Now, I'm not going to pretend to be some expert on love," she continued, "but I do have some advice for our bride and groom. When you make a mistake—which will happen because none of us are perfect—own it. Make sure you talk about everything—the good, the bad and the mundane. Communication is always key. Do not be afraid to be vulnerable with each other. It will only make you and your bond stronger. Don't forget to make each other smile, to do something nice just because. And finally, always remember to make time for each other."

During her speech, her gaze had traveled from the bride and groom to Robin beside them. Unable to help herself, she added: "Now that you've found each other, hold on tightly and never let go until you get your happy ending."

Mary Margaret beamed and David kissed her hand, smiling as well. Regina's heart felt warm as she raised her champagne glass toward them. "To Mary Margret and David. May they be examples of the power of love and hope for all of us. And may they live happily ever after. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone echoed. They all took sips of their champagne before she walked off the dancefloor. Mary Margaret hugged her as she took her seat.

"Okay," the DJ said. "Next, I'm going to ask our best man, Robin Locksley to come on up and give his speech."

Robin stood, grabbing his champagne flute. He clapped David on the shoulder and then squeezed Mary Margaret's hand. As he walked past Regina's chair, he gave her a little wink and she smiled back at him.

"Looks like things are better between you," Mary Margaret whispered to her.

"They're getting there," Regina confirmed as Robin took his spot on the dancefloor.

"Hello, everybody," he said. "I'm Mary Margaret's cousin but I grew up with her and so she is my sister as far as I'm concerned. I know this is probably the spot where I threaten David with bodily harm if he ever hurts her, but I'm not. One, I'm sure he already figured that one out."

Regina chuckled along with everyone else, looking over at David who nodded. She then looked back at Robin as he continued: "And two, because I know he would never intentionally do anything to hurt her. David is a great man and worthy of the great gift he has been given—the love of my sister."

Mary Margaret melted a bit, clutching a tissue. "I'm going to start crying again."

"Falling in love is the bravest thing two people can do," Robin said. "It is terrifying to bare your heart to someone, to allow yourself to be that vulnerable around them. But when you find the right person, you will happily trust them with your heart because you know they are putting the same trust in you."

His eyes met Regina's. "Love isn't always easy. And this world isn't always kind to people who are in love. It takes a strong team to make it through the challenges, to lift each other up and to support each other along the way. The best things in life are always worth fighting for."

She smiled, knowing that last part was really meant for her. Regina pressed her hand to her heart before he returned his attention to the bride and groom, raising his glass to them. "Here's to Mary Margaret and David, the bravest pair of fighters I know, and their happily ever after. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Regina said, clinking her glass with Mary Margaret's and David's. She then finished her champagne, setting down her flute as the servers approached with their pasta dishes and the DJ played some soft Christmas music while everyone ate.

Robin motioned for her to head to the terrace and she stood, excusing herself from the table. As she pushed her chair in, Mary Margaret reached up and took her hand. "Go get your happily ever after," she said.

"I plan on doing just that," Regina told her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

She left the ballroom and entered the terrace, finding Robin standing by one of the large windows that allowed guests to admire the beautiful nature that surrounded the hotel. Mountains loomed over the snow-covered forests as stars twinkled in the inky night sky. It was the perfect Christmas scene and the right backdrop for this conversation, if it went the way she hoped it did.

"Robin," she said, stopping in front of him.

"Regina, wait," he interrupted, taking her hands. "Please, let me say what I have to say."

She nodded, closing her mouth so he could say whatever he needed. He took a moment to take a deep breath, his hands warming hers as he gave them a squeeze.

"Only a few hours ago, I was ready to take the mission to India," he said. "My head told me it was the honorable thing to do. That if I stayed around, I would always be tempted to act on my feelings for you and I didn't want to add any strife in your life by putting you between me and your fiancé."

Regina wanted to tell him that it would've been her decision and that she would've chosen him without any hesitation. That she would've handled whatever fallout would've come from it as long as he was by her side. With him, she was able to face anything. But she knew that he needed to get whatever was on his mind out, so she stayed quiet.

"But listening to Mary Margaret's and David's vows, I realized that no matter where my mind and body were, my heart would always be with you. I finally listened to it and realized that I was just doing what I did back in college. I was running away again rather than putting my heart on the line and letting you make the decision. When I had you in my arms during that waltz, I knew I didn't want to let you go so easily and so I vowed to fight for you.

"So here I am, fighting for you. I know you have built a life with Daniel and have made plans and that I am currently a man without a home or a job. The only thing I can give you is my heart and a promise to make sure that beautiful and elusive smile of yours becomes less elusive. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy and making sure we always find the time for what's important to us, whatever that may be," he vowed.

He stopped, breathing hard as he watched her with hope and fear in his eyes. Robin was doing what he had just called the bravest thing a person can do—he had given his heart and was waiting to see what she would do with it.

"I appreciate you fighting for me," she said, pulling her left hand from his grip and holding it up to show it was bare. "But you already won."

Blue eyes widened and moved from her hand to her eyes with hope and concern. "You and Daniel broke up? Because of me?"

"I ended it with him for many reasons," she told him. "Coming home to Storybrooke has really opened my eyes about a lot of things. It has forced me to re-evaluate so many aspects of my life and to finally accept that I wasn't as happy as I tried to convince everyone I was."

She raised their clasped hands, resting her chin on them as she smiled up at him. "The past few days have been the best I've had in a long time and that's because of you. Baking cookies, going to Main Street, even just talking with you…it made me realize how out of sync he and I were. We were dancing different styles to different songs. Unlike us. You get me on a level he never would be able to and I realized that unlike back in college, I could stop you from leaving me. I could hold on and that's what I am doing."

Robin's smile was so bright, she was certain it could rival the brightest Christmas star. He let go of her hands as he brushed back the loose curl the person who did her hair had left out of the bun pinned to the back of her head. Pressing his forehead to hers, he said: "I am not leaving you, Regina. You are my future, no matter where it takes us."

"I'll be right there with you," she promised. "Always."

The charge in the air returned, an electric current flowed around them as time stood still. At long last, Robin closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

Gripping his arms, Regina's mind went blank. All that surrounded her was the overwhelming sense of _Robin_. His familiar pine scent mixed with something even more earthy, a reminder of how he changed but still something perfectly suited him, made her head spin. His arms held her close, pressing her against his strong body though his touch was tender. They fit perfectly together and Regina felt whole.

Maybe Mary Margaret was right about the whole soulmates thing after all.

They broke the kiss but stayed locked in their embrace. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she stared out the window. Nestled amongst the trees was the Christmas Cottage, ready for Mary Margaret and David to share their wedding night. Regina, though, couldn't help but think of her night with Robin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, resting his cheek against her head.

"If you tell anyone I said this, I will deny it until the day I die," she said, "but I think the cottage worked its magic on us."

He pulled back, smiling down at her. "You know what? I think you might be right. And that never leaves this room. Promise."

"Good," she said, smiling at him and marveling at how much she loved him.

She gave him a little squeeze. "Looks like we got more of a second chance than we thought."

"Yes, we did," he replied. He rubbed her arm as he asked: "So, are you ready for a new adventure?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

As a soft snow began to fall again over Storybrooke, they kissed again. They would eventually have to rejoin the wedding reception but for now, it was just them and the magic of Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the ending of my Advent story! I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who left reviews or comments! **

**I've gotten a few requests for a sequel – or to at least see Robin and Regina's wedding. I hope to have that out for you next Christmas! **

**Happy holidays everyone and have a happy 2020! **

**-Mac **


End file.
